


Friday Night Campfire Lights

by olympia6000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cheating, Cussing, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Summer Camp is a yearly tradition for Leo Valdez, but will the arrival of a new counselor shake things up? Or will he be able to continue his regularly scheduled Kumbaya around the fire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I'll keep this short and sweet so you can get to reading but this is my first story on here! These two are my favorite characters in the Riordan-verse and I'm excited to be starting with them! So without further ado~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Camp is a yearly tradition for Leo Valdez, but will the arrival of a new counselor shake things up? Or will he be able to continue his regularly scheduled Kumbaya around the fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome! I'll keep this short and sweet so you can get to reading but this is my first story on here! These two are my favorite characters in the Riordan-verse and I'm excited to be starting with them! So without further ado~

Leo loved summer camp. He had been attending Camp Harbour Bay for longer than he could remember and it was something he had always looked forward to. He had extreme camp spirit and now in his third year as a counselor, it wasn’t letting up. He drove with Piper as he had for the past couple of years, blaring their hand-picked Spotify playlist all the way up to the New York mountains. He loved the clean air and the sounds of nature versus the usual hustle and bustle of the city. He was a boy from Texas after all. Yeehaw.

 

This year, camp was going to be amazing, he could feel it. 6 weeks of hiking, canoeing, campfires, and bonding with the people he cared about the most. It seemed like a lot for some but for Leo, it was why he got out of bed in the summer. These kids really became his family. He got to watch them grow up, to become counselors in training and then eventually counselors themselves. All his university friends thought it was funny he was still going to summer camp at 19 but he didn’t care. When he thought of his life long friends at camp, like Piper, it didn’t matter.

 

When they pulled up at the campsite, taking the scenic route the buses take instead of the counselor entrance, Leo knew he was home. He hadn’t truly had a real home since he was little, about 9 years old. The Texan newspaper commemorated the date every year. How Esperanza Valdez, Marine vet, died in a fire in her mechanics shop. She was a brave woman and the best mother. She had joined the military as soon as she could, right out of high school at the age of 17.

 

She fought bravely for a country that wasn’t hers and she stayed with the corps until her leg was blown off in a bombing attack. When she returned home, she got married, started a garage, received a purple heart and the rest is history. Leo was placed into foster home after foster home after Esperanza’s death until he entered high school, well, boarding school. There, he found a friend in Piper McLean. She offered him a space in her family and he took it. They’ve been as thick as thieves ever since. CHB was his second home. Surrounded by the people he’s known for what feels like lifetimes? It makes him happy.

 

“Hey, Elf! Get up!” Piper demanded, smacking his arm. Um, ow? He wasn’t even asleep Piper what?

 

  
“Geez, woman! Okay!” she had expertly pulled right up to their campsite for the year and might he add, it’s the best. They had the older kids this year and that meant being in the furthest campsite. Tucked away in the woods, high in the trees, the ultimate middle school oasis.

 

 

Being counselors, Leo still got to bunk with his Pipes. They were the ones to make the rules so while boys were on the right side of camp and girls were on the left, he and Piper got to share the counselor’s cabin. And the head cabin was nice. The head cabin was equipped to bring them the highest quality woodsy living, including a hot shower in a private bathroom. When you walk into the cabin, you're met with a sitting area and a small kitchen with a refrigerator and a microwave. Leo always brought his T.V. (He had to keep up with The Bachelor somehow). The rooms were split in two on either side of the bathroom. Leo plopped down on his usual bed, spreading out and breathing in the smell of plastic bed covering, he loved it. He made a mental note to look for his new bead at some point. It was camp tradition to get a new bead for every year and he wants to put his on his necklace before Piper.

 

 

“Yo, habañero, it’s not nap time yet, we have a new development.” That pricked Leo’s interest as he gets up to look at Piper.

 

 

“What Pipes? It’s 100% sleepy Leo time,” hanging his head over the side of the bed.

 

 

“Leo, I’m pretty sure we have another counselor joining us this year.”

 

 

“Huh?” he knew the look on his face was so dumb.

 

 

“You didn’t notice the big purple suitcases by the couch?”

 

 

“Um, no?” getting up to check the spot.

 

 

Lo and behold, there were the suitcases. “Wow...well. We could always use helping hands.” Leo smiled. “When do you think they’re gonna get here?”

 

 

“Today maybe? Seems like the luggage just got here first.” Piper moved the suitcases closer to the rooms.

 

 

“Excitement in the camp on the mount!” Leo said dumbly. “So can I nap now?”

 

 

Piper gives him a look, her eyes shining from the sun spilling in through the sunroof. “Goodnight Leo” and she flips off the lights, closing the door.

 

 

For the counselors, camp always kicked off with a huge bonfire a few days before the kids arrived. It used to be the Saturday right before the kids got to camp on Sunday, but that was changed when most counselors were low energy from the intense hangovers they were experiencing. Leo was glad for the change because he, for one, loved to drink, it really allowed him to get his sangria on. What? He likes fruity.

 

 

As soon as they entered the fire circle, he and Piper were handed the infamous red solo cups, filled with a liquid that smelled to be jungle juice? Maybe? Not that it really mattered.

 

 

“Pipes! You think our new roommate will be here tonight?” He yelled over the music to his friend as they began to dance. The playlist was really good this year, he’d have to applaud Luke later.

 

  
“Uh? Maybe? He might not have gotten the memo though!” Piper yelled back, waving at Hazel and Frank who had just joined. Leo hummed, he’d keep an eye out for any unfamiliar faces.

 

 

 

As it turned out, he was met with a slew of new faces. There were counselors from overseas who Leo had never met before because they primarily worked with the younger kids. He thought maybe one of them would turn and walk in the direction of their campsite but at the end of the night, it was only he and Piper making the trek back to the cabin.

 

 

“Wait, do you hear that?” The way Piper grabbed his arm made him shiver. He was just about to open their cabin door when she stopped him.

 

 

“What Pipes? You’re scaring me.” He replied, feeling more goosebumps at his friends' silence.

 

 

“Just shh, listen.” She whispers. Listen he does.

 

 

The sound isn’t very loud but it’s there. It sounds almost like a bear grumbling but… from inside the cabin? Already? Or, worse, it could be some wayward hiker who had been lost in the woods for several months, going crazy, and they’d finally found somewhere to lay their head for the night and were inside waiting to kill them and...ok so maybe that wasn’t it BUT it was still a concern.

 

 

Slowly, Leo wrapped his hand around the doorknob, tightly turning it to open the door quietly and then...he started laughing. So unbelievably hard. Piper smacked a hand over his mouth and gave him a ‘what the hell are you doing!’ look. He pulls her aside and explains.

 

 

“Snoring. It looks like our new roommate is a snorer,” cracking another huge grin. Piper can’t help but grin herself. They really had let imaginations wander in their drunken state.

 

  
“Good to know Freddy’s not out to get me,” she chuckles. Soon after, they exchange quick goodnights and went to bed. Tomorrow is a day full of meetings and preparation for the kids, how...fun.

 

 

 

The next morning, the new counselor was out again. It was 8 o’clock in the morning! How was this guy, or girl, so prompt! Leo would never understand but of course, his preferred time of getting up was at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon so that says a lot about him.

 

 

He started his day in boring meetings. They were the same every year, the heads of camp giving them the same garbled speeches about counselor/camper conduct and safety. They were important topics, but with Leo’s ADHD, he couldn’t always keep up. Good thing Piper was a queen at taking notes. About halfway through, he started looking through the room for any new faces.

 

 

“Piper, this guy must be a ghost,” he said, nudging her during their lunchtime.

 

 

“You do know we’re on different schedules right?” She asked him, not looking up from mixing her salad.

 

 

“Well. I know now,” of course. That made more sense than his ghost theory.

 

 

The day seemed to go on forever but Leo knew! That 5 o’clock was around the corner. Two words. Camp. Activities. They always and forever would be the most epic things he had ever done. The only other thing he could think of that could even compare to the level of awesomeness were all the stories his mom had told him about Parris Island.

 

 

He’s talking canoeing, which he excelled at for some odd reason, rock climbing, and trust activities. From the rock wall to the spider web, he had always had fun with this stuff, making it easy to teach the kids as well. It was also really nice to have this free time to actually catch up with the other counselors. He was able to make sure Percy was planning to keep up with their canoe pact, “If I capsize, you go down with the ship Rose.” These people were his family and no matter what, they never failed to put a smile on his face.

 

 

It started off with the basics, relearning the belay system at the rock wall. There were the self-belay and the team belay systems that they would have to test out. Annabeth was a beast at the rock wall, it was like rock climbing was in this girl’s DNA.

 

 

When it was his turn for the self-belay, he had no issues in locking himself in and getting a jump up to begin the short distance to the bell. At the bell, he would have to hop over a log at the top and continue on to the high ropes section. High ropes were not his favorite because yikes, heights, but he would do it anyway to get to the zip line at the end.

 

 

It was all going well, which is surprising for his luck. He made it to the zip line no problem, beating Piper in their impromptu race. He strapped himself in with the correct equipment. He would never forget last summer when he had forgotten to strap on the secondary safety hook and was left dangling in the air, 60 ft above ground. He was feeling good about this one!

 

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

 

It didn't take him but so long to question why or how he was going so fast but, he was flying, literally. The earth was moving so fast beneath him it was almost like he was in one of those time travel movies and was speeding into the future.

 

 

Everything about his landing happened so fast. He could barely see anything as he approached. The incline was much steeper than he remembered. He was praying that when he hit the stop it would only be but so hard. He had ricocheted from it before and now that, was concussion material. But the impact never came. Instead, a pair of hands were settled on his waist, somehow catching him before the worst could happen. He didn’t even realize he had his eyes closed until he opened them to the harsh sunlight. And woah. Hi.

 

 

That was literally all he could think as he was gathering his bearings. He felt himself undoing his harness and stepping flat onto the ground again but didn’t register the tumble that made the hands reappear at his waist. And the grip was tight, strong, not something he was prepared to experience a second time after the first.

 

 

“Steady now,” a voice rang out. Airy, full, he could listen to this stranger talk all day probably. What...was he talking about? Carefully, he shook his head, not wanting to disturb his already messed up brain. He knew when he looked back at the person this time, they would not be Captain America post, genetic modification. Once again, he was wrong. What the actual hell?

 

 

“Thank you.” He spoke steadily to the new guy. This camp was really upping the ante with their facilities staff.

 

 

“No problem.” the blond flashed him a killer smile and oh? Leo thanks he felt his brain melt.

 

 

“I’m Leo, by the way.” He says, sticking his hand out way too quickly.

 

 

This was much better than the gibberish he was thinking of spitting out.

 

 

“C-Jason Grace,” he corrected. Leo almost gave him an eyebrow raise. How do you mess up your own name? Oh well, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. It had been known to do that.

 

 

“Well, Jason welcome aboard and thank you again for that save.” Leo smiled a smile of his own, hoping it looked friendly and non-elf like.

 

 

“No problem. We’re counselors together this year and you know what they say, teamwork makes the dream work.” Jason gave a small nod at his own words before jogging off to complete the next obstacle course.

 

 

Wait. What? He jogged off? Who jogs at camp? Wait no, back up Leo Brain. Counselors together? That must mean he’s the new counselor in his unit this year? Right? Or was that just Jason’s way of being a cool facilities leader? No. It had to be the first option. It made the most sense! Plus, the purple shirt he was wearing totally matched the suitcases in the cabin. But long sleeves, really? In the summer? He didn’t exactly have time to finish the thought as a body came barrelling into him. They fell in a heap on the dirt, Piper unclipping her hooks from the zip line.

 

 

“I tried to tell you to watch out. But you were in lalaLeo land again.” She laughed, brushing herself off.

 

 

“Our new counselor is Superman.” He blurted.

 

 

“...What, are you even talking about?”

 

 

“Superman, Captain America, Adonis. Hell, he may even rival Thor!” He knew he sounded insane but Jason Grace literally stepped out of the pages of a comic book and blessed them with his existence.

 

 

“You sound insane, did you really fall that hard?” Her face looked a little confused and worried but of course she didn’t get it. She hadn’t seen him! Leo thought he was gonna pass out from the feeling of trying to explain.

 

 

“You’ll see later. Trust me.” He promised, pulling her to the next course.

 

 

And see she did. They had decided to turn in early from dinner that night, Leo was watching out for a blond head of hair the entire time, only to be betrayed by Will and Annabeth’s bobbing manes. The day had been exhausting so a shower was in order. Leo expected Jason to be out of the cabin again, probably saving the world but nah, Superman had decided to take on the role of Clark Kent and was sitting on the sofa, reading some book with a name he couldn’t make out. He didn’t even act surprised to see them, just offered a smile and introduced himself to Piper. Without a second to spare, Piper excused herself, pulling Leo into her room and closing the door shut.

 

 

“You didn’t tell me he was hot!”

 

 

“Yes! I literally did! In four different ways!”

 

 

“Leo! How is this happening to us? Why now?” If anyone from the outside was listening in, it would sound like the apocalypse was getting ready to strike and these were their final goodbyes. It was a crime to be that good looking.

 

 

“I don’t know Pipes. Maybe it’s a sign. This is the end, isn’t it? God is sending down his angels to spread the news of the end of the world and he’s one of them.” Piper’s father was an actor. Blame Tristan McLean for the insanity that came out their mouths.

 

 

“Tell my mother I love her.” Piper sobs. She didn’t really mean that. Aphrodite McLean, also known as 3 times running, Miss Universe, couldn’t care less about her estranged daughter's wishes in her last moments on earth.

 

 

“Only if you bury me with my mother's purple heart.” He wiped a fake tear, holding onto Piper’s shoulders.  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.

 

 

“Uh...are you guys ok?” Jason’s voice held a genuine concern that made Leo mortified and Piper want to laugh hysterically.

 

 

“We’re fine!” They called back in unison.

 

 

Leo waited until he heard the footsteps leave the door before whispering again to Piper. “Great! Now he thinks we’re crazy!”

 

 

“He probably doesn’t think we’re crazy...maybe a little, but probably not!” Leo wanted to sew his mouth shut, just so he could never have a chance of embarrassing himself in front of the new guy ever again.

 

 

“Oh come on Leo. Lighten up. Look, I know how you get about crushes-”

 

 

“Who said anything about a crush?” He got defensive. “It is more of a, slight initial attraction.”

 

 

“Ok fine then, an attraction. But really, there’s still no reason to try to be something you’re not. You’re kinda a weird dude. It’s how you attract people in return and if Jason doesn’t like that, then he’s lost two of the greatest friends he will ever meet.”

 

 

Leo knew Piper was right, she usually was right. It was just always so weird to hear his life generalized like that. He had gone through, trying to adapt to how he wanted people to see him. Yet ever since he had become friends with Piper, he didn’t feel the need to do that anymore. To make himself something he wasn’t.

 

 

He is mad at her for using the C word though.

 

 

He had only known this Jason guy for about 6 hours and now he was just thinking about it. That, and the way his hands left a mental impression on Leo’s waist. What? Anyway. It was time for bed. Which meant returning to the lion's den. Literally. Jason’s snores sounded like a lion's roar.

 

 

When he went to lay down, ready for bed, Jason wasn’t there. And Leo was curious, as always but, he wasn’t going to ask. And talk to Jason unprompted? No Ma’am and goodnight.

 

 

 

The next morning he felt a buzz through his veins. An excitement that would soon turn into explosive energy as soon as he met the kids. He knew this week's kids were going to kick his butt but it didn’t matter. He was ready to have a great time. The cool thing about the middle school kids was that some of them were joining the CITs this year. Which really translated to Leo getting to boss them around as their superior but it was more for fun and teasing purposes than actual bossing.

 

 

The first day, every counselor wore the same thing. The orange t-shirt decorated with black ink that spelled out ‘Camp Harbour Bay’ in block letters with the camp mascot, a pegasus, underneath.

 

 

Counselors were prompted to decorate them additionally with anything they wanted. Leo usually scribbled his unit name on the back in puffy paint, adding hashtags to the sleeves as the weeks went along for each group. He paired it with a pair of comfy, well-fitting jean shorts, tucking the front of the shirt, making him look very dad with the vizor he always insisted on wearing. Piper went a more traditional camp route with hers, slitting the bottom of the shirt and sleeves, adding beads to each string. A pair of simple black running shorts adoring her waist and the signature ray bands which pushed her chestnut hair off of her forehead. She looked like a walking dream catcher and she loved it.

 

 

But never. Never ever in all of Leo’s years, had he seen a long sleeved version of the camp shirt. Because why? It was hot out in Upstate New York, even with the trees covering most of the camp. How Jason could stand it, Leo may never figure out. What he DID know, was that it was insanely distracting of Jason to have his very toned arms out in an almost full display with the tight material of the shirt flexing with him every time he moved. Jason Grace, literally Thor, had on a pair of what looked like military issue camo pants, a belt tied around his waist to keep them up. His shirt was neatly tucked in, a little pulled out to make it look casual and the tans boots on his feet could very well assist him in breaking a skull.

 

 

Suddenly, Leo couldn’t breathe.

 

 

“A slight attraction?” if looks could kill, Piper McLean would be joining the pile of paperwork he’d have to do at the end of camp.

 

 

“Shut it, Piper.” He said, swallowing hard when Jason caught his eye and waved. Leo almost forgot to wave back.

 

 

To put things simply, spending an entire day with Jason was heaven and hell. The kids warmed up to them all quickly, their mouths never stopped moving and it seemed at every turn, someone had to use the bathroom but overall, it was a great first day! Jason was a pro counselor. A little strict with the kids at times but that just meant Leo and Piper could have more fun with them.

 

The first day was kind of a big deal for him. Every year since he had started, his kids always ended up calling him dad, and Piper mom. He didn’t know how that would go with having an extra guy as a leader but somehow, Jason ended up being “Mr.” or “Sir” and as long as it didn’t bother Jason, Leo went with it. Even if Jason was total daddy material. Wait, what? Come on Leo Brain, now is not the time to malfunction.

 

 

Even though the day was long and they periodically got breaks, Leo still knew next to nothing about Jason beside his name and age (he would be turning 21 a few days before Leo reached his 20th. They may have bonded over this for a few seconds. Score). He had no idea where he was from or why he had joined camp this year or even his favorite color, although he could make some educated guesses. Of course, Leo hadn’t shared this information about himself either although that doesn’t mean he wasn’t willing.

 

 

The kids had an hour of free time before the opening campfire ceremony. Meaning they had just enough time to really unpack their things and set up their cabin spaces and begin to hang out with the new friends they had made. For Leo, Piper, and Jason, it meant a chance to rest and change for the campfire. It would be chilly that night and in truth, Leo only owned one jacket. Ok well, he owned a few jackets, but there was only one that he took to camp with him.

 

 

His Mother’s Marine jacket.

 

 

Now she had a few. A couple she kept in her closet that Leo had gotten his hands on before they had moved him from his house. But this one was the most important, and he had almost lost it. They wanted to bury this Jacket. All of her medals and everything. It wasn’t even the fancy black and navy uniform, just the regular green camo. Leo had fought and fought to keep this jacket, up until the last minute when he felt like he couldn’t fight anymore. Eventually, his mother's friend, Lance Corporal Calypso Atlas, had convinced the officials to let him keep it. It was all he had left. Everything else was burned or taken. He needed those medals. The dog tags in the pocket. The picture stapled inside. He needed that jacket.

 

 

Before he put it on, he smells it. He swears he could still smell the cinnamon of her perfume lingering in the collar. It felt safe as he slung it around his shoulders. It had kept him feeling safe for years. While he was on the move, on the run. Even from the high school bullies that made him feel like nothing in the cafeteria. Whenever he had that jacket on, he was invincible. And it did a really good job of keeping out the chill of the night too.

 

 

He patted the front pocket, feeling the familiar jingle of the dog tags and stepped out of the head cabin door, welcoming the chill as his ears pricked. Piper and Jason were already lining up the campers when he caught up to them at the campsite entrance. He noticed Jason giving him a look but he equated it to his eyes playing tricks on him...with another person's eyes.

 

 

The route they took to the official campfire site was always a bit longer than anyone really liked in the dark but it was worth it once they got there. Leo led his kids fearlessly with song, conducting them in a call and repeat number about a little red wagon.

 

 

 

This campfire pit was spiffier than the one he had gotten drunk at a few nights ago, set up with benches by color for each unit and a large stage with lights directed at it. The night started off like always, welcoming the campers to the best week of their lives and wishing them many great adventures and friends. It was always electrifying to see the kids bubbly reactions.

 

 

Each of the counselor's got a chance to introduce themselves very quickly in a line. It was fun to see throughout the week which kids actually remembered. The counselors also competed in challenges to see which group had the Spirit Stick for the first day. Leo always tried to win but Jason kept giving him looks throughout the night, throwing him off of his game. Oh well, there was always the next day to snatch up the coveted reward.

 

 

The campfire was coming to a close and Piper had taken it upon herself to begin ushering the kids back to the campsite. She took a shortcut this time and the kids were losing their minds. It was pretty funny.

 

 

“I didn’t know you served.” Jason’s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife would butter. But the question, which was more like a statement, was not what he had expected.

 

 

“Huh?” He asked dumbly, turning to look at Jason.

 

 

“Marines, Corporal it looks like, a feat but it’s been done before at your age.” Jason laughs. “The purple heart is a mystery to me. You don’t look beat and banged unless you recovered well.” The smile Jason was giving him was megawatts but Leo was so confused. Oh, wait, duh, his jacket.

 

 

“Oh!” He said surprised. “Oh no! This is my mom’s actually. The medals and all are hers.” Leo smiled as Jason’s melted off his face. His expression hardening so that his jaw was set square.

 

 

That was that.

 

 

Leo was even more confused about Jason than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! I hope you stick around to see what happens next! Comments are so welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are starting to notice and someone's got some explaining to do.

The week continued regularly but something just felt off. It wasn’t until Thursday when one of the kids brought it up.

 

 

“Hey dad?” It was one of their girls, Tonya, who came up and pulled on Leo’s jacket sleeve during the late night swim. He gave her his full attention. “Are you and Pops fighting?” she asked it so casually it was almost comical. At some point, all of the kids had taken to calling Jason, Pops. It had originally been Father, but that was crossing a line.

 

 

“Not that I know of, why?”

 

 

“You two just haven’t been acting like friends lately and we all just want to make sure you’re getting along.”

 

 

If the kids were starting to notice the tension, something had to be done. He had told Piper about his and Jason’s odd discussion on Sunday night over the jacket and she had told him not to sweat it but he was sweating it, sweating it big time. He wanted to talk to Jason about it but the guy was either never in the cabin or surrounded by children of varying genders. It was making Leo anxious even thinking about why the conversation had even ended that way. Jason was a pretty cold guy but it had never gotten to that extent. He hadn’t even given an ‘oh that’s cool!’ in reply, just jogged ahead to catch up with Piper and the kids.

 

 

Friday night, he saw his chance. Right after Jason got out of the shower for the night, Leo would be waiting, head held high and ready to have another chat, hopefully with a better ending this time. When Jason came out of the shower, hair still wet and glasses perched on his nose instead of contacts, Leo found himself breathless. He could hear Piper mocking him as he excused himself hurriedly to the bathroom. He just needed a second to regulate his breathing but he knew he made a mistake as soon as he caught the first whiff of Jason’s body wash.

 

 

He braced his hands on the sink, chuckling about how dramatic he was acting. It was just some extremely attractive guy who always tried to smell nice and had an entire six pack and...dog tags? His eyebrows shifted as he felt the cold metal under his palm. He’d know that shape anywhere. It all started to make sense. Maybe that's why Jason had turned so standoffish about Leo’s jacket. These were Marine dog tags. Maybe Jason had lost a family member as well but he wasn’t lucky enough to hold on to the fatigues like Leo was.

 

 

A pit dropped in his stomach. All that time, he and Jason could have been bonding over something important but Leo’s nerves had gotten the best of him. He didn’t want to pry but curiosity took over as he looked at the dog tags and yep, they were the real deal. Grace J.A. was printed into the metal with an A positive blood type etched right next to it. The social security number was printed underneath of that alongside information that labeled the owner of the dog tags as a size Medium gas mask wearer and a member of the USMC. The religious preference was stated to be Roman Catholic which, thinking of Jason, made sense. Before he could even register he was moving, Leo found himself back in the bedroom area, leaning against Jason’s bed frame in what felt like the coolest manner possible.

 

 

“You left these on the sink,” Leo said, holding them out. Jason’s eyes widened, patting his shirt. He could tell that the blond was already a little confused that Leo was talking to him but he was keeping his cool.

 

 

“Thanks,” Jason responded quickly, grabbing the tags from Leo. It was silent for a few minutes before Leo built up the courage to speak again.

 

 

“You uh, you should have told me you’d lost someone. That night after the campfire.” His voice came out softer than he had originally intended but it was getting the job done. The look Jason gave him was incredulous.

 

 

“I haven’t...I didn’t lose anyone.” The answer wasn’t as put together as Jason usually speaks. Leo knows he’s thrown him off his usual rhythm.

 

 

“Oh I just...thought since you had the dog tags and my jacket and-”

 

  
“You shouldn’t be wearing that jacket.” Jason never spoke out of turn. He always waited for others to stop speaking for it to be his turn. Leo didn’t like the way the tips of his ears were turning red.

 

 

“...Excuse me?” he took a step back, straightening from his spot. Jason looked like he didn’t want to answer.

 

 

“It is dishonorable, to the person who was intended to wear the jacket, that you parade around displaying medals that do not belong to you.” Jason's timbre was all off. He was usually calm and collected but right now? His voice rings with an undertone of frustration. Leo’s eyebrows furrow.

 

 

“Excuse me for saying, but get off your soapbox buddy. My mother may be gone but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me wearing her jacket now.” How can Jason even say those things? He had no right!

 

 

“That jacket and her honor should have died with your mother. They should be buried with her. How dare you prevent that?” Jason’s nose was turning red, like it traditionally would in the cold. If Leo wasn’t so damn mad, he’d think it was cute.

 

 

“How dare I? How dare you speak about things you don’t understand! My mother was buried a hero, a purple heart over her chest and you would say she died in disgrace!” Leo shook his head. “How could you carry someone’s dog tags around your neck and even have an inkling of thought like that?” Leo couldn’t imagine how heavy those dog tags must feel around Jason’s neck now. The metal burning his skin so bad he has to apologize-

 

 

“What are you- they’re mine.” With that, the room turned cold. Jason was up in seconds, jogging to the front door. Leo felt a pit in his stomach, this time for a different reason.

 

 

“Jason. Jason wait-” but there was no stopping him. The blond was already running into the woods, following a dimly lit trail Leo had never seen before.

 

 

 

“What happened? What did I miss?” Piper asked, peeking out of her room with a face mask on.

 

 

“Did you know?” He asked quietly. Piper’s face couldn’t twist up too much or the mask would crack.

 

 

“Know what?” she asked, moving with Leo to the couch.

 

 

“That Jason was a Marine?” Piper’s face changed to one of understanding. She nodded her head.

 

 

“I had...some idea yes. But I didn’t know he was active. How is he at camp this summer then?” They both had the same question but neither had any idea how to answer it.

 

 

“I screwed up Pipes. I had no idea a jacket could carry so much weight. And now I can’t stop thinking about how much he could have gone through.” It all made sense to Leo now. The way Jason acts, the way he dresses, even the question he had asked Leo that night of the campfire made more sense. ‘Corporal, it’s a feat but it’s been done before at your age.’ Was Jason talking about himself? Just how much had he given up to get to that point? He was only 20. How much has he seen that Leo hasn’t? He feels horrible.

 

 

“Leo, you didn’t know. That’s the only thing I can tell you. What you need to do, is talk to Jason, like, really talk. Then maybe everything will make more sense.” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to wash her mask off and hit the hay. For Leo, it was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

The rest of the week was long. Leo couldn’t enjoy it as he had originally planned, his mood was just shot.

 

 

The closing campfire was a blessing but saying goodbye to the kids was always hard on him. He would miss the rugrats. Saturday afternoon the camp looked like a ghost town. That was until he spotted Jason jogging by on his afternoon trail. He wasn’t tracking him but, he was tracking him. Every morning, Jason would wake up early for a run. He did the same in the afternoon and at night at the same time each day, Leo simply noticed. Today though, he made himself known by falling in line beside Jason, keeping up with him thanks only to his years of baseball. They didn’t speak for what felt like ever until Jason was slowing down his speed.

 

 

“I should apologize.” He says, checking his pulse. “I was not fair to you and you were right. I didn’t understand the situation and just jumped the gun. Your mother must have been a very courageous woman and she was probably very proud to have you as a son. I’m sure she is proud to have you wear her fatigues.”

 

 

Leo wasn’t expecting that at all. He wasn’t expecting the way his heart picked up when Jason looked right at him. He wasn’t expecting the emotion he would feel at someone else telling him his mother would be proud.

 

 

“I-um, thank you. I should apologize too. I...I had no idea, Jason. I’m sorry I reacted that way instead of calmly conversing like adults. Everyone has a reason for everything and I should have asked yours instead of acting like one of the kids.” He replied. Jason gave him a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Today must have been a hard day. He’s never seen Jason so worn down before. Jason turns away from him, ready to continue his run when Leo grabs at his hand.

 

 

“Wait! Uh, wait.” He stutters. Jason follows the length of his arm, down to where Leo is holding his hand but he doesn’t let go. “I, I wanna talk. Like actually talk. I wanna get to know you, at the risk of sounding...desperate.” Leo looks down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed to even have to make the suggestion.

 

 

“You don’t sound desperate,” Jason said, switching their hands so his was on the outside, giving Leo a comforting squeeze. “But I’m not much of a talker so-”

 

 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to be. I'm sure I can talk enough for the both of us.” Leo was determined to follow Piper’s advice. Surprisingly, Jason humored him.

 

 

They sat down at one of the picnic tables and Leo just spilled, telling Jason all about his mom and her time in service. He made it short but he wanted to make sure Jason understood why wearing the jacket and the medallions were so important. His mother truly was the only family he had ever had at the time. Still the only family of blood relations he knows. She was the only one who mattered to him for so long.

 

 

“I’ll have to show you the little picture inside the jacket one of these days. It’s ridiculous. I don’t know how I got frosting in my hair.” Leo smiled. He could feel himself melting as Jason smiled back.

 

 

“I really am sorry, for “getting on a soapbox” like that.” Jason apologized again. “We’re just trained to never, well I mean, I was always told that it was disrespectful. I had no idea how other people saw it. But it makes sense. To want to keep something so important so close. I’m glad you have it.” If Jason didn’t stop Leo was going to pass out.

 

 

“And what about you? I mean, Piper and I figured out that you’re an active Marine but how...are you here?” Leo asked. He didn’t even think Jason was going to answer but the guy continues to surprise him.

 

 

“Well for starters, I’m only kind of active at the moment? I’ve been in service since I was 17 so, that’s about four years. After reaching Corporal rank, my commander suggested I take time to go to the Naval Academy so I’m there now. Having summers off seemed too daunting so I decided to come to camp.” Jason was leaving something out, but Leo decided not to pry.

 

 

“Why our little camp instead of some big boy scout camp or military camp?” Leo was genuinely intrigued.

 

 

“I’ve been going to those ever since the first grade. I wanted to change it up a bit.” He looked about done but surprise, surprise. “My entire life has been military based. I had family in just about every branch. I did JROTC, military camp and military school, even got my Eagle Scout award. I thought maybe I should distance myself from the forces, just for one summer, see how it goes. Just my luck I met you huh?” There’s a tilt to his voice that Leo really likes. His laugh was so rich Leo could use it as currency.

 

 

“Just my luck.” He smiles back.

 

 

“As much as I’d love to keep talking, I’ve got a run to the finish.” With a tiny salute, he was out and Leo was left with even more questions.

 

 

 

“There’s something else,” he tells Piper. They have officially entered their second week of camp and instead of sleeping as good counselors should do, they’re up gossiping.

 

 

“Maybe he just isn’t ready to tell you yet,” she shrugs.

 

 

Leo agreed but still, not knowing bugged him. What could be so crazy that Leo couldn’t know? Was Jason secretly lying about still being an active Marine? Was he kicked out for some dishonorable reason? Did he sleep his way to Corporal? Ok no, that last one was just bad. No way in hell was Jason sleeping to the top. That guy did everything on his own. He didn’t even realize he was shaking his leg until Piper put her hand on it.

 

 

“In time Leo. Don’t freak out on him now.” She winked at him before saying goodnight and going to bed.

 

 

Once again, Leo couldn’t sleep. That’s okay because Jason was talking in his sleep? The only word, or name rather, he could make out was ‘Bobby’. Who was Bobby? A lover? A friend? A brother even? Now he really wouldn’t be able to sleep.

 

 

 

The week went by smoothly. Somehow, they had managed to snag the spirit stick last minute and were given a reward in the form of a pizza party before the kids went home. Leo loved pizza. Almost as much as he loved the new bracelet one of the girls had made for him. It was a cute little beaded bracelet that had dad on it. Fitting. As always. He wasn’t ready to see this group leave but, he couldn’t just let them stay either! Jason waited with him as he watched the buses fade away with the sun.

 

 

“Who’s Bobby?” The question came out before he could stop himself. “Oh wow, I’m so sorry.” He says turning to look at Jason who’s waving it away with a smile.

 

 

“He did always tell me I talked in my sleep.” Jason’s smile was so fond. That must mean Bobby was a-

 

 

“-friend. He was a really good friend of mine back in high school. We enlisted together.”

 

 

Ahh, the buddy program. Leo knows of it. That was the end of Jason’s answer but Leo’s mind was racing with theories and thoughts. In his mental exchange, Leo completely missed the flash of sadness appear and disappear from Jason’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, looks like I lied. I have this story completed in my Documents but I'm in school right now so finding a decent update schedule will be a little complicated but for now, I'm thinking every other day instead of every week. 
> 
> So some of the more technical Military stuff was more fabricated but I did spend time on research to make sure I wasn't going too off-kilter. 
> 
> USMC stands for United States Marine Corps.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's master plan.

Week three rolled around fast. Almost as fast as the change in weather but that didn’t let them stop having fun. The trio was finally working together as a team. Which was a mad improvement from a few days ago. Ever since Leo and Jason had cleared the air, the two had been really buddy-buddy. Piper took every moment available to tease Leo about it but he didn’t care. He was getting to spend time with Jason and that’s all that really mattered. Ew, that was gross.

 

 

Opening campfire, Leo wore his mother’s fatigues again, feeling warm and safe. Yet, walking back into the cabin, he did see something he’s sure he wasn’t supposed to. Jason had been taking a while to get ready and the kids were already bugging about being late so Leo went to check on Jason, only to find the blond was in their room, contemplating his choice of fashion. Jason’s wardrobe was pretty simple, long-sleeved shirts and Marine issue fatigue pants or khaki shorts. He had never seen Jason in any kind of outerwear but with rain in the forecast that night, there was a difference.

 

 

Jason in his full fatigues made Leo’s mouth dry. Wow. He looked how Leo’s comic book description of Jason was ever since he found out he was actually in the USMC. An air of authority shined off of him and Leo knew he was supposed to knock on the door frame and tell him to hurry it up but he just couldn’t. After a couple seconds of looking at himself in the mirror, Jason shrugged the jacket off, a familiar metal jingle dancing in the front pocket as he folded it neatly and stuck it in his bottom drawer. Leo ducked back out of the cabin before Jason could find out he was there.

 

 

“Please don’t tell me you two were making out in there or something.” Piper huffed as they finally got on their way.

 

 

“What!” He yelled accidentally, feeling the eyes of the campers, and Jason, on the back of his neck. “Piper what are you talking about! You can’t say that stuff out loud!” He whisper-yelled.

 

 

“I’m just asking, I’m surprised he hasn’t proposed yet. You know what they say about military boys.”

 

 

“Oh my god, we can’t be friends anymore.” If Jason could hear, Leo would be dead. “I’m sure he’d propose to you first anyway.” He shrugged it off like it didn’t matter even though it one hundred percent did.

 

 

“I don’t know about that Valdez.” The wink Piper gave him was not comforting. It only made his thoughts swim deeper in his brain and that was dangerous.

 

 

“Ok, we’re done talking about this. I can’t handle you anymore. I’m requesting a unit transfer.”

 

 

“You wouldn’t!” Luckily, Leo could keep the suspense up as they had made it to the campfire and he could avoid answering her question.

 

 

This weeks kids were alright but week 3 is usually when they get the “video gamers”. All these kids really cared about was getting back home so they could play Fortnite or whatever.

 

 

“My life is a living Fortnite, I would destroy these kids in a battle royale.” Jason never made jokes on purpose, he just accidentally said stuff that was funny and this? Hilarious. Leo probably laughed for about 5 minutes. Jason had no idea what was so funny but Leo’s laugh was contagious, allowing him to join right in.

 

 

“Dorks.” Piper shook her head.

 

 

The kids were out on a hike with the nature team, leaving the three counselors to their own devices. It was Thursday which meant they were making friendship bracelets for all the kids they had promised. Once they ceased laughing, Piper excused herself to take a call, probably from her dad, he liked to check up on her when she was away. Especially after the time she assisted in stealing a BMW.

 

 

Leo saw this as an opening. A chance to continue asking all of the questions his brain had cataloged.

 

 

“So, do you like the Naval Academy?” Not looking up from his butterfly pattern, he was determined to get it correctly.

 

 

“It’s okay. The classes are interesting enough.” Jason replied. Leo knew he was gonna answer, unlike in the past where it was hit or miss.

 

 

“Do you choose a major there or do you just learn about all things Marines?”

 

 

“It’s a bit of both. I’m majoring in English but we learn general studies too. We have PT and all of that stuff still but Maryland is nothing compared to The Island.”

 

 

The Island! Leo knew what that was!

 

 

“You went to The Island too? I mean not that I have but that’s where my mom went through boot camp back in the ’80s. She always talked about how those 13 weeks were the best and worst of her life.”

 

 

“I can agree with Ms. Valdez then. Parris Island is hell. Bobby thought about quitting on me halfway through but we held it together somehow. Getting to march the crucible will always be one of my favorite moments.” Jason had a smile on his face that Leo knew was from the memories.

 

 

“I’m sure you made your parents proud.” Leo smiled back. Jason’s face faltered for a moment. The tiniest increment of seconds but Leo saw.

 

 

“I-yeah. Sure.” Silence. How does this always happen? How does he always end up saying something that offends the other? Why was his mouth so big? Why does he continue talking?

 

 

“I…” he takes Jason’s hand. That had sorta become a thing for them in this third week? Leo’s not so sure why, although it doesn't really matter. He likes holding Jason’s hand.

 

 

He clears his throat. “I know we haven’t known each other long but do know that you can talk to me about anything. I know I have a big mouth but these elf ears are good for something other than being slightly embarrassing.” He smiled.

 

 

“I think they’re pretty cute.” Huh? Was Jason talking about Leo or had he zoned out at some point during the conversation? He had no idea how to respond so he just laughed awkwardly, taking his hand back and working on his bracelets. He missed the warm look Jason gave him before he returned to his bracelets as well.

 

 

“The kids are on their way back, I heard them screaming at Katie and Miranda in the woods. Whatever they did at the nature hut has really riled them up.” Oh, thank god. Leo didn’t think he could handle being alone with Jason for much longer before he really said some stupid shit.

 

 

 

The closing campfire was more sweet than bitter this time around. The kids really wanted to go home and Leo was glad to send them packing. What he wasn’t prepared for was Jason helping to construct the fire.

 

 

Somehow, the unit got stuck with setting up the campfire space this week which wasn’t a problem. Well, it wouldn’t have been if the kids were any help. He had offered to set up the fire instead, it was one of his best camp skills. Before he could even take a three-point stance, Jason was rolling up his sleeves and pulling logs together.

 

 

He says this a lot when referring to Jason but literally wow.

 

 

Turns out there was a reason he always wore long-sleeved shirts, besides the obvious comfort he takes from them. His arms were ripped, Leo already knew that. What he wasn’t expecting were the tattoos that littered his biceps and forearms. The one that stood out to him the most was the scripted ‘Sempre Fi’ on his left forearm. It was all really neat and every one of them seemed to be purposeful. Leo would have never staked Jason as the body ink type of guy.

 

 

Leo awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away so that he wouldn’t be caught staring. The way Jason’s arms rippled under the roll of his sleeves was entrancing. He had seen military boys do that before with their fatigues and he knew it was something of a bragging right to have a tight roll around the arm muscle. To Leo, Jason outdid all of those guys in a snap. Next to Jason, those boys looked like paper dolls.

 

 

He remembers from what feels like months ago when Jason caught him off the zip line, the feeling of his strong hands around Leo’s waist, holding him up. He knew his face was turning tomato red and from the whistle Piper was giving Jason, it wouldn’t be long before others started noticing too.

 

 

“I’m just gonna go get some more firewood.” He said quickly. That was dumb. There was literally a whole ass pile right next to him but it was the quickest thing he could think of.

 

 

He hadn’t heard Piper follow him and he really wishes she hadn’t.

 

  
“Leo?” Oh no and she sounded concerned?

 

 

Could this moment get any worse? He kinda wanted to scream but knew not to do that at risk of Jason thinking him any weirder than he did before.

 

 

She caught up to him eventually, grabbing him by the arm and turning to look him in the eye. Wait, why was he getting emotional? He watched as Piper’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

“Are you ok? I know you’ve had a long week.” Her patting his back was not making him feel any better. He didn’t even know what to say. There were so many thoughts running through his head and none of them felt like a safe option. Until he remembered. This is Piper he’s talking to, not the Queen of England. He could trust her with literally anything, any emotion. He would be fine. But it still felt odd.

 

 

“He’s really hot Pipes.” Leo blurted. Ok, so that didn’t go exactly as he had planned.

 

 

“And?” She asked, waiting for more.

 

 

“I don’t know! That’s the problem! I’ve known the guy for three weeks! I have no idea how to feel!” His brain was doing that spinning thing it does when he starts to overthink everything. He just needed to-

 

 

“Breathe, Leo. So what, you’ve known him for three weeks. Some people just meet and decide that’s someone they want to date, NOT SAYING you want to date Jason.” She corrected, catching Leo open and close his mouth.

 

 

“All I’m saying is, it’s okay to think he’s hot and it’s okay to get flustered around him. As long as you realize maybe you like him and maybe this is a crush. It won’t get any easier if you don’t.”

 

 

Why was she always right? It was painful that she was always right.

 

 

Ok so, he liked Jason. He had a crush on Jason. Doesn’t matter. There was no way Jason was going to go for someone as weird as Leo. This wasn’t some Summer Camp themed RomCom, it just wasn’t. He could live with that. What he couldn’t live with is Jason’s rejection so! Master Plan! He will just never talk about his feelings to Jason. Ever. It was the safest way to go about things. He could literally beat Leo to a pulp if he wanted to and Leo decided his feelings and his body didn’t deserve that torture. How he was going to make it through the next three weeks, he had no idea. The best way to start was to try and make it through this closing campfire.

 

 

He fell asleep.

 

 

Right after the skits, he fell asleep. He had just started thinking about his bed and listening to Jason’s snores and maybe, just maybe, he would dream up the invisible weight of an arm around his waist while he slept. He was warm somehow, and crazy comfortable for falling asleep sitting up. Until he realized he wasn’t exactly sitting up. And the weight around his waist wasn’t invisible...or a dream.

 

 

The first thing he could think to say was “Where did the kids go?” looking at Jason with half-lidded, still sleepy eyes.

 

 

“Piper already took them back to the cabins for the night. You fell asleep and we both agreed to let you have a few extra minutes.” The fact that Jason answered him was what sent him into shock. He sat up straight as a pin, trying not to turn red at the arm still firmly around his waist.

 

 

“I-I’m so sorry. You could have been back in the cabin by now. You should have just left me.” He nervously moved a piece of hair behind his ear. It was getting too long, he needed to cut it.

 

 

“And leave you here to fend for yourself in the woods? Um, I don’t think so.” Above all of the things that made Jason Grace already wonderful, he had a savior complex. Could this guy be anymore unreal?

 

 

“I would have done fine, thank you.” Leo laughed.

 

 

“Trust me, I believe you. But it makes me feel better knowing I was here, just in case something went down.” An angel. Truly. Sent down from above. Thank you not only to God, but also Jesus.

 

 

Leo felt his face heat up.

 

 

“Uh well,” why were Jason’s sleeves stilled rolled up! “I mean, we should be heading back now. Before Piper gets worried.”

 

 

Thankfully, Jason nodded in agreement, getting up and offering Leo a hand. What was he supposed to do? Not take it? Good GOD he never wanted to let go. This whole crush thing was getting out of hand and he had just accepted it like, an hour ago.

 

 

“You know,” Jason said as he led the way back. “You already said it to me but I want to return it.” He looked back at Leo and smiled. “You can talk to me about anything. It’s not one-sided.”

 

 

Leo almost, almost, read too much into the look Jason was giving him but he had to keep his expectations low. With only three weeks of camp left, there was no space for their romance to blossom. Not...that Leo could think of in a positive way at least. He was content with making it to the end of the summer with just a new friend under his belt.

 

 

“I really appreciate that Jace, thank you.” Jace? That was new. Hopefully, the blond didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping in and reading the next chapter! If you're new here, thanks for checking this story out, it really means a lot to me. Comments are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Piper is always right. Leo should really know that by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of Minor Character Death.

From Saturday morning to Saturday night, it rained. And not just itsy bitsy spider rain, but it stormed. Trees fell into cabins, the electricity was shot. They were thankful to still have running water. Leo had never had such a rush at camp. Usually, the weather was calm and stayed that way during his weeks in the mount. This year it seemed mother nature had a different task at hand.

 

 

He, Jason and Piper were locked in the cabin all day. Well, almost. Piper ran out to Annabeth in the nature hut when the weather leveled out for a few minutes. Something about wanting to keep her company and running with her to the mess hall to join Percy and the others in some card games and stuff. Leo and Jason were extended an invitation but, neither really wanted to leave the campsite. They were entertaining themselves enough with a game of monopoly that seemed to never end. If anyone asked, Leo was winning.

 

 

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed and Leo liked to think he wasn’t afraid of anything but storms. Storms were a whole ‘nother ballpark. In his couple of years on the run, when he would live under bridges or in sewage drains, storms always got to him the most. It hadn’t been that way before his mother passed. Then, she would make him hot chocolate and put on an old record and they would dance and play around until the weather cleared up. Out on the street...he was all alone. He didn’t have anyone to sing _La Nanita Nana_ to him as they tucked him in bed and told him everything was going to be alright. So, he developed a fear of storms later in life. He was really trying to play it cool now that it was just him and Jason. What he really didn’t know was whether he should curse Piper or thank her for this alone time with, what he’s been calling him mentally, the love of his life. Dramatic, again, he knows, but at this point, it’s his brand ok.

 

 

“This weather is gnarly.” Jason chuckled as lightning flashed outside the window. Um, what?

 

“Well, California I have to agree.” That’s the first time he had heard any semblance of an accent from Jason. Leo knew he himself had one. So did Percy, Hazel, and Frank. Even Nico had a bit of something, but never once had he heard it from Jason. It was nice, getting to figure out more of Jason’s genuine self. When the blond smiled at him it was like the sun had come up for just a few seconds.

 

“Do you think camp will still be on next week?” Jason asked, examining the game board. 

 

“It depends on how fast they can get people out here to fix the cabins and when the Officials arrive to make sure the camp is still safe for the season,” Leo remembered this from weather training years ago.

 

“So my guess," Jason clicked, moving the silver shoe piece around the board. "Is that camp is canceled for the week." 

 

 

"Could be, if that's your bet," Leo grinned, rolling snake eyes. 

 

“Huh. Ok then. Any plans for your week off? If it happens?” Leo ended up in jail, again. Was this a sign? 

 

“I’ll probably hang around here. Maybe go with Piper to the city if she wants to, do some touristy stuff. What about you? I’m sure you’ll want to visit your family if you can.” Dammit, Leo brain. We talked about this! He immediately regretted bringing up Jason’s family, remembering what happened last time he had.

 

 

Silence filled the cabin before Jason was clearing his throat.

 

 

“I don’t have any family, actually.” He put it simply but Leo knew there was weight behind those words. He didn’t want to push though, so he waited to see if there was more.

 

“I mean. I have a sister but I haven’t talked to her since I enlisted. My dad’s a no show to every major event in my life. Even when I returned home from the Island...from overseas. He just never really cared. And my mom...well, we have that in common too. She died when I was little. Drug overdose though so, not as valiant as yours.”

 

 

Woah. Leo was not expecting that but, it always seemed to be that way with Jason. He never knew what to expect when he opened his mouth.

 

 

“Jason I’m so sorry.... Thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard. I can’t imagine going through all of that alone.” It made his heart heavy just thinking about it.

 

Sure, his dad was long gone and his mom would always be close to him, but he had Piper in flesh and blood. She was always there for him. Every unsure step of the young adult way she was right there next to him. He could never imagine just being so alo-

 

 

“I wasn’t. Wasn’t alone I mean.” Jason had forgotten the monopoly game. Head hung low so that his speech was a little muffled. He took a breath.

 

“Bobby had...always been there.” Jason’s entire tone of voice changed when he spoke about Bobby. This guy must have been really special. Leo was almost jealous of him.

 

“We were in school together, we enlisted together, marched the crucible together.” Jason messed with a little bracelet he had around his arm and for the first time, Leo noticed there were two. “We were even deployed together. To the same station overseas.” Jason didn’t look like he was going to continue but again, Leo waited.

 

“They told us the conflict was nothing serious. That we would be home in no time. Yet 3 and a half years we were there. 3 and a half years of what felt like wasted time. But nothing is ever wasted time, not when you’re in the military and especially not when you’re in the Marines. No sir.” Jason was getting upset and Leo wanted to comfort him but he didn’t know how so, he stayed put.

 

“Every day I could hear my dad telling me ”This is your legacy. This is what you’re meant to do. If you want to be as great as me, well you’ll never be as great as me, but you will fight for your country. If you don’t you’re not my son.” It hurt. Of course. To hear him say that. At that point, it didn’t matter. I enlisted not because he wanted me to. But because I wanted to do something greater than myself. I’ve always wanted to help people and this felt like the perfect outlet. I did the military school and the boy scouts and everything but I did it for me. It helped me become who I am now and it’s someone I can say I’m proud of. Not someone who my dad forced me to be. He was a drunk, like my mom. He had illusions of grandeur like he wasn’t kicked out of the Marines for dishonorable conduct. I didn’t have anyone to call on that first day of basic training. I was so far from home and I knew no one even took real notice. I left my sister a voicemail and to this day I don’t know if she got it.” Jason shakes his head. Like he can’t believe this actually happened to him. It hurts Leo.

 

 

“3 and a half years only for them to finally announce we’re going home and,” Jason swallows, wiping at his face before he continues. “...We’re attacked. A surprise bombing no one knew anything about. I tried. I tried as hard as I could to get out of there with my life. We lost so many that day and Bobby...when I stepped off that plane in Washington D.C. That’s when I knew I was truly alone. The only thing I had of him was this bootstrap and his dog tags. It was all they would let me take. Which is why I got so heated over you having your mom’s jacket when we first met. I don’t even know how they buried him but I hope it was with the honor and respect he deserved. They held his funeral while I was in the hospital. No one had the guts to tell me he was gone until I had made it home.”

 

 

So he was alone. Jason had literally survived a war and there was no coming home compilation with him in it. Because no one cared.

 

 

Leo doesn’t know what came over him but he knew he couldn’t just sit there anymore while he felt Jason was struggling with this story. His body moved before his brain and he was wrapping Jason up in a hug. He could tell the other was shocked by his sharp intake of breath when Leo pressed his head into the crook of Jason’s neck but he wrapped his arms around Leo anyway.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Jason. You deserved better. You’ve been through so much and I-I-” He didn’t know what to say next, he could only think to squeeze harder.

 

 

He doesn’t know when he started crying or why he started crying but he did. Just the thought of Jason showing up at Reagan National Airport, maybe hoping to see his sister, maybe even his father and just, no one. No one there to be a shoulder for him. Just the lone Military man, returning to his cold home on base, without anyone to share his personal struggles and victories with. It just ate Leo alive. And as crazy, as he knew his brain sounded. He knew, at that moment, that he wanted to be that person. He wanted to be a shoulder for Jason. He knew he could be. At the same time, the thought also scared him. His brain was maybe putting more on his plate than he was ready to chew.

 

 

“Bobby...did you...did you love him?” Leo brain why, is this the question you need to ask right now? Jason tried to keep the pained look off of his face.

 

“No I...no. Not in the way you’re asking.” For some reason that made Leo feel better and worse. For one, how could he just assume Bobby was a lover! They had already ruled that out! It made him feel better because that meant no traumatic ex stories were standing in his way.

 

“I’m sure he was a great guy.” Leo exhaled.

 

“Yeah...he was alright...for a Hawaiian.” He could feel the joke make the air lighter. It felt good, to share this kind of moment with Jason. He felt small in his arms but he also felt anchored, like he could take on the world. Is this what...nevermind.

 

 

“Thank you. For opening up. I know it-it’s not easy.” Leo said, breaking the silence once again. He pulled back from Jason so he could look up at him and wow, maybe he shouldn’t have. Jason’s eyes were such a clear sky blue. He could get lost in them.

 

“I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a long time I just, couldn’t find the right moment.” He didn’t know what Jason was doing until he did it, pressing his forehead against Leo’s. He could feel his heart rate picking up. What was Jason doing to him?

 

 

“Leo? Please don’t be nervous around me anymore.” oh, so he’d picked up on that?

 

“I’m sorry I don’t do it on purpose it just kind of happ-”

 

“And please stop saying sorry and making excuses. It’s okay. Really. I think it’s cute.” Ok, not this shit again! Why the word cute huh? Leo could be cool, hot, SEXY even! But when it came from Jason...it was allowed.

 

 

He found himself stuttering as he tried to answer. “Well I-I mean it’s just, I um-”

 

He thought this shit only happened in movies. Only in a teenage romcom did the hot jock guy shut up the nerdy shy girl with a kiss when she started stuttering. Leo wasn’t saying he was a girl, no that’s not the main take from the analogy but what IS the main take is that comic book superhero Jason A. Grace was kissing him! It was sweet and lasted mere seconds but it was a kiss! A true blue, on the lips, making Leo’s heart stop, leaving him wanting more but also confused because _what?_ KISS! He had to tell Piper.

 

 

When Jason pulled away he knew his face was red but luckily, Jason seemed done with talking for the time being, sparing Leo the humility of what just happened and allowing him to rest his head back in the crook of Jason’s neck. Ok but honestly what just happened? Had Jason been dropping hints this whole time and he had just not picked up ooorrr??? Was he missing something?  Were the weather and all the emotions just making Jason do crazy things? Maybe, maybe he was still sitting on the bench of the campfire circle, asleep and dreaming. What a crazy dream this would be. But nope, no it was no dream. This was confirmed when Jason scooted closer to the couch, propping his back up against it and pulling Leo closer to him, tightening his arms around his waist. Those goddamn ARMS! Swee!t Baby! Jesus! He was gonna die tonight. He just knew it. This moment was too good to be true. The roof of the cabin was going to open up and lightning was going to spear him through. Actually, he didn’t want to think of leaving Jason so, maybe he won’t think about that.

 

 

The sounds of Jason’s snoring didn’t make him jump anymore. Instead, he was quite used to them. They were oddly...comforting. Soon, he found himself drifting off to sleep too.

 

 

 

When Piper returned back to the cabin to sleep that night, she didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t what she got. The power had come back on late that night meaning the fan was blowing the monopoly money all over the place. Of course, she couldn’t expect the love birds to put stuff bac- ohhh ok. She had to snap a few photos for blackmail. Leo had curled himself into Jason’s lap, still using his shoulder as a pillow while Jason’s grip had only gone but so slack and his head was rested on the couch behind him. They looked like they had been dating for 3 years rather than only knowing each other for three weeks. She had a feeling this would happen. And she was usually right.

 

4 Piper - 0 Leo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comments are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start spreading the news! I'm leaving today! We're gonna be a part of it! New York, New York!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Minor character death.

When Leo woke up the next morning, he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Like for one, how did he end up in bed? He knows for certain when he fell asleep he was out in the living room with Jason. Where even was Jason? Or actually, maybe he didn’t wanna know. He’s not sure if he’s ready to look him in the eye after what happened last night. Not that it was like, _t_ _hat_ embarrassing or anything, he was just sure that he was going to make a huge fool of himself like he usually does.

 

 

“Good morning sunshine.”

 

“JESUS Piper!” Leo jumped so high he hit his head on the headboard. All Piper was doing was sitting beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up but how had she stayed so quiet? He was sure the girl was a spy, he’s said it from the beginning.

 

“Watch it Leo, you may hurt the head that Jason loves so much.” She smirked.

 

“Oh please don’t.” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. Not that he would tell anyone, but he was secretly dreaming of getting up before Jason and being all mysterious on _him ._ Since when did the odds run in Leo’s favor? Oh right, never.

 

 

“Dreamboat is already out for his morning run. Did you know those military boys in the academy get up for morning physical training at like, 5 am? And they do it pretty much every morning. There’s a reason he stays so ripe.”

 

“Ok firstly Piper, don’t call Jason ripe. That just sounds all kinds of weird. Secondly, how do you even know that?” Leo said, getting up from the bed and pulling out clothes for the day. The weather looked groggy and chilly so it looked like a sweatshirt was in order.

 

 

“I found Mr. SubMarines Youtube channel.” He ignored yet another terrible nickname for the more interesting information.

 

“Wait, Jason has a Youtube channel?” That honestly did surprise him. Mr. “I’m not much of a talker” having a youtube channel.

 

“Yeah but it’s not much. Just a couple workout videos, a few videos of from when he was in basics. He does have an entire playlist of “A week in the life of a Naval Academy student”. It’s pretty good content actually. He gives a good play by play of what goes down there. Plus, Jason in all his uniforms is enough to make anything watchable.”

 

 

It was too early for this.

 

 

“I’m sure you think so Piper.” He shook his head, pretending like he wasn’t going to watch every single one of those videos now.

 

“I do think so and I know you think so too. Care to explain last night?” Busted. What does he even say? Should he tell her? Is he ready to tell her? Wait, he always does this. This is Piper for crying out loud!

 

 

“Jason and I had a wonderful night in and ended up falling asleep all curled up.” It was almost all of the truth. Something about telling Piper all of what happened was a little daunting. Because then he’d have to get into how they got into that situation in the first place and he didn’t want to spill all of Jason’s business if he wasn’t ready to tell her yet.

 

 

“Huh. No funny business?”

 

“No funny business.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to have to threaten a Marine for playing around with my best friends heart.” Piper says standing up. “Once you’re finished getting ready we should get breakfast and figure out what we’re gonna do this week. I know you just woke up but an email was sent out, camp is canceled for the week.”

 

 

Hearing those words reminded him of the fall semester of school the past year at Cornell University. Up until last summer, he and the McLean’s had lived in Oklahoma on a ranch for “public privacy”. Tristan McLean eventually got tired of playing back and forth so they up and moved to New York where Leo transferred to Cornell for engineering. It was there that he had his first snow day. He had never had a snow day before! That’s exactly the same feeling he felt when Piper told him camp was canceled for the week. A week with no kids! He could just, sleep, if he wanted but, that was anti-productive.

 

 

In his zoning out, he had missed Piper leaving out and was getting ready to talk to her when he realized her body exchanged with a very buff male’s.

 

How? How did Jason always look so good? No matter the time of day? He was in a simple USMC sweatshirt, Leo was starting to take notice that he had no normal clothes, with the same fatigue pants and issued boots. He had this cute little hat on his head with the tips of his hair sticking out underneath and Leo wanted to die just from that. He wore a pair of glasses on his face but those he had seen before so he wasn’t as shaken up as he could be.

 

 

Instead of speaking to Jason as any normal human would do after the night they had, he stayed silent. For some reason his brain was going into panic mode, nothing was really computing the way it was supposed to and he felt like one of the robots he had been trying to wire where it all short-circuited. He got dressed faster than he thought humanly possible, basically dragging Piper out of the cabin to the mess hall.

 

 

“I think we should go shopping.” Of course, she thought they should go shopping. Piper wasn’t one of those girls. Not by a single strand of hair on her body was she one of those girls. But she loved weird things. She loved to go into thrift shops and antique stores and just, shop. She was one of those teen flick montages where the girls go prom dress shopping in their kooky grandma’s basement but better. It was what made Piper, Piper and Leo loved it.

 

“Ok, I like the sounds of that. And I’m sure you already have the itinerary all planned out?” He poked around at his eggs, already knowing her answer.

 

“Of course. I told Jason this morning and he seems down too. Did you know this guy doesn’t own like any normal clothes? He even says he wears this stuff all the time on base too.” Piper laughed.

 

“Oh yeah no trust me, I could pick that up. He’s very- wait. Jason? When did you talk to Jason?”

 

“This morning before he went into you guy’s room. He seemed pretty excited about the chance to get out.” Piper shrugged.

 

 

Greeeeaaaat. Jason was coming with them...no big deal. Leo would just have to be on guard all day. Awesome. Or, he could pretend like nothing happened OR he could pretend like everything happened and be totally cool with it. ...Those were both stupid plans. He just knows in his heart o’ hearts that he’s gonna mess something up but, no stopping it now!

 

 

“That is okay with you right?” Piper asked, looking up from her plate.

 

“Yeah of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“No reason you just, got this weird look on your face. Stop thinking so hard.”

 

Why? Why was she always right?

 

 

They took Jason’s car to the big apple instead of the bus. It just seemed like the easier option plus, Leo thought it would be funny to have a truck in the city. You never see a truck in the city. He sat in the back while Jason and Piper sat in the front. He sat behind Piper so Jason couldn’t directly see him in the mirror. It made enough sense in his cotton ball head.

 

He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous today. Leo knows what happened last night, so does Jason but should that really change anything? He was acting like the main character in a romance novel. It’s not that deep! But it felt like it was. He had confirmed feelings for Jason last night that he wasn’t even sure really existed in 3 weeks and that was the worst part. He knows more about Jason than he did 2 days ago but before he can make any mental commitments, any more than he already has, he needs to fully know him. If only he could open his mouth and say something not embarrassing.

 

 

Once Piper’s feet hit the paved New York ground, she was running. Well not actually running but she had a purpose and places to be people. Half of these thrift stores Leo would have never known existed. How she found them...it must be her weird woman witchy magic. Most of them didn’t have a lot of things, just junk that Piper still riffled through though eventually, they finally arrived at the mother of all antique stores. This place had everything from clothes to mounted animal heads. It was so much bigger inside than any of them had expected. Piper gave the two boys a look that said: “If you need me, call me but I’m gonna go get lost now.” Then she was gone.

 

Leo was trying very hard to make it seem like this was all fine and dandy. He was totally not freaking out that they’re alone like what? Him? Panic? Naaaah man. But all that faded away when Jason grabbed his hand.

 

“You ok?” He looked concerned, his eyebrows scrunching up beneath his glasses. He also looked really cute but that’s beside the point.

 

“Yeah I...s-” he caught himself, remembering what Jason said about apologizing last night. “I mean…” he trailed off with a laugh. Jason smiled fondly.

 

 

“I didn’t mean to throw you off that much last night. I kinda thought you saw it coming.” Jason sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“BOLD. Very bold of you to assume sir!” His sudden reply caught both him and Jason off guard. Jason’s smile widened.

 

 

“I feel as if I should apologize then.”

 

“No. no apology needed.” Leo knew his cheeks were cherry red but he actually didn’t care. He was way too caught up in it now to care. Had been since the first day of camp.

 

 

“All you military boys are the same.” He didn’t know what prompted him to say it but it’s out of his mouth now.

 

“What makes you say that?” Jason asked, taking a step closer. Leo’s mouth was now dry. Why couldn’t he be blessed with a smooth gene like Jason obviously was? Maybe their kids- what? Um. Okay.

 

“Nothing just, a general statement Fly Boy.” Somehow Leo held the eye contact. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but he held it. Jason’s smile was all lopsided and sweetie pie looking and Leo found himself wanting to lean in and kiss it BUT that, was scary. They were in public in the broad daylight. Who actually cares what people think of him but Leo cares what people think of Jason. He took a miniscule step back, just to ward off temptation and he broke the eye contact.

 

“You need new clothes.” Leo flatlined.

 

“What?” Jason sounded as confused as he looked and Leo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

 

“You look like you’re going into drill practice every day. You need something other than Marine issued gear and khakis, Jay.” Ooh, another new nickname. He liked them both.

 

“Okay well firstly, if I showed up in a sweatshirt to drill practice at school, I’d be kicked off the team. Secondly, I haven’t really had the time to do the whole shopping thing. My entire life has been about uniforms. They’re comfy, safe. Plus they’ve gotten me to where I am now.” Yeah, it has.

 

 

“I know but, maybe it’s time to switch it up a bit. At least just a couple of outfits?” Jason sighs. Sign one that he’s given in.

 

“Ok fine. But only a couple. They’ll just take up space in my closet during the school year anyway.” Leo was ecstatic. He wasn’t like a fashionista or anything, but he knew how to pick clothes that would make people feel good.

 

 

Leo started to survey the racks before remembering it was an antique store but maybe he could still find something.

 

“So,” he started, “tell me more about the academy. How are you even able to attend anyway?”

 

“Well, when I got back from overseas, my commander took note that I had done my first 4 years in service, making Corporal rank pretty early on. That’s an E-4 rank, by the way, meaning I was meeting a pretty high pay grade, especially for an almost 21-year-old. She was the one who suggested I attend the Naval academy. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to go about that either but she helped me figure out all the logistics. 4 years is usually around the time where you can apply for reserves if you’re active military, which I was but I’m not reserves, I’m still active just, doing out my duties at the academy instead? I don’t know Commander Blake worked some of her magic and got me transferred to a base in Washington D.C. which is where I live now but I stay on campus during the school year.”

 

To Leo only half of that made sense but he got the gist of it. Somehow, Jason’s Commander had cheated the system for him. Which probably wasn’t that hard since Leo is sure the guy is still healing from his time overseas. Now Jason gets a free education out of it too which is pretty awesome. One thing this government has been getting right lately.

 

What stuck out to Leo was Jason saying he lived on a base in Washington D.C. Alone. He had seen those military houses and even the smaller ones were too big for one person to live alone. How Jason did it he didn’t know but...maybe he’s just used to it at this point.

 

 

“How are the classes there? I know you told me before you were an English major.” Leo asked, interrupting his own thoughts.

 

“It’s nice. The classes are stellar which makes going there a lot easier. It’s pretty funny actually.” Jason chuckled at his thoughts. “I was a freshman last year because that’s just how things work at the academy, I couldn’t just skip grades but I do get to skip all the summer intensives cause I’ve passed basics. But I’m active so I have all of my clothing. The kids going there are teens who wear the little sailor outfits and sure I did that too once upon a time but it was always so fun to stand next to them in my class A while they looked like they were taking family photos.”

ok Leo could picture that and it was pretty funny. Jason kept talking about school, telling Leo all the details. How he played football and how his drill team had won the annual competition. It was nice to hear about all this stuff and Leo was glad his brain to mouth communication was actually working for him to get it all out. He could listen to Jason talk about his life all day.

 

Leo talked a little about himself too. Just the basic stuff about moving and University at Cornell. Jason seemed really impressed that he was an engineering major. What? Like it's hard. It was the little things that really helped him to know Jason. He was a good listener but once you got him talking, he would go until he had gotten everything out he wanted to say. Which was good for Leo because he was impatient and wanted to know everything all the time.

 

They continued their trek of the store, finding a few things here and there but Leo would have to take Jason to American Eagle or something to really get him new outfits. He was looking through a couple of racks when Jason stopped cold, arm going slack by his side. Leo knew not to ask for some reason, just following Jason’s line of sight to a jacket. Fatigues. The name on the right breast pocket was “Mahelona” and at first, Leo didn’t see the connection. Then it clicked.

 

It was Hawaiian.

 

“How…?” Jason’s question trailed off. He knew no could answer it.

 

Without thinking, Leo picks up the jacket and folds it neatly like he’d always seen his mother do hers. Like he’d seen Jason fold his all those days ago. He was questioning too. How has this ended up in an antique store in New York? He also knew no one had the answers, not anyone he could ask anyway. He lightly tugged at Jason’s arm, pulling him away from the rack and out the front door. Like the shop owners would miss it. It all but belonged to Jason. He sent Piper a quick text, telling her to meet them for lunch, she decides, and he pulled up the direction of the nearest post office.

 

Once inside, Leo turns to Jason.

 

He hadn’t ever seen the blond cry. Not even when he was talking about his shitty parents the night before but now? His tears were so silent, Leo wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been looking at him. He didn’t want to hurt Jason even more but they had Bobby’s jacket now. And they needed to figure out what was best to do with it.

 

Jason started moving before Leo could open his mouth. He grabbed a box and a postage sticker, writing it out to an address in Maui, Hawaii with a slightly shaky hand. Leo knew it was cliche but he needed Jason to know that he was there, so he placed a hopefully comforting hand on his arm. The shaking let up a little but it still brought pain to Leo’s heart. What a shitty way to end a shitty weekend. The friend he was just talking about and here’s the thing Jason never thought he was going to see again.

 

Leo paid for shipping. It was the least he could do.

 

They walked the streets aimlessly in silence. Leo was too unsure to speak, just wanting to give Jason his time.

 

“It wasn’t...it wasn’t the one,” Jason spoke up, barely above a whisper. “That one I know is gone, torn to pieces and still smoldering overseas.” Leo nodded, understanding what he meant.

 

“I thought about...not mailing it.” Leo could tell, he had seen Jason contemplating. “But it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right to keep it when I thought of his parents and if they had something of his or not. I know that right now, these days, they need it more than I ever will.” Jason looked at Leo, kissing his temple and squeezing his hand.

 

 

HOW! He was not allowed to do that! That caught him completely off guard, his face heating up to match the weather outside. He was in deep. Deep deep deep deep deep.

 

 

“His parents are going to be so excited. I know it. I fought for my mom’s fatigues long and hard so I just know they’re going to be so grateful Jason.” What he really wanted to talk about was how Jason kept kissing him but it seemed out of turn and he wanted to be there for Jason right now. The kissing topic could wait, really, it could.

 

“Thank you.” Jason’s smile was so good to see. And Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He knew they were still in public and he knew Jason had just literally been crying but the blond was doing things to his heart that he couldn’t describe. He took Jason’s face in his hands and kissed him full on, not caring if anyone was looking or what would happen afterward. All that mattered was the fact that Jason was kissing him back and it felt so good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hi. I was literally telling myself all of today (March 26th shh) that I needed to post this shit and was trying to figure out when I had the time to post it and everything but then I had rehearsal and I was like, omg I have no time but HERE I am. And I really hope you enjoyed it. I've poured some heart and soul into this story so I hope it's not god awful lol.
> 
> I also used some more military jargon which I know is not always entertaining so thanks for sticking with it! I get into a weird habit of over-explaining things but I want to make sure it makes sense! Plus, I'm pretty sure the government agent that tracks my computer thinks I want to join the marines so...
> 
> I also! Know! That Piper's reasons for moving to Oklahoma are not the reasons I listed above but it works better for my story ok? Thanks, love y'all. 
> 
> (...hey, did you catch the Legally blonde reference? If not, it's okay just...you suck a little. I'm kidding but I'm not giving you any clues!)
> 
> As always, comments are most welcome in this court (what does that even mean? I need sleep.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.A.G.S Keep in Touch!

Camp flew by quickly in the last two weeks and things with Jason were well, not awkward. But not at ease either.

 

After that kiss in NYC, Piper had called Leo, letting him know that she had picked a place to eat and that was the end of it. It's the final day of camp and Leo didn’t know what he was going to do. Jason would be going back to Annapolis and he would return back to his home near Cornell. Was this just a summer fling? Thinking of the late nights he and Jason had just spent together, in each others company, telling all their secrets and their livelihood...it didn’t feel like a fling. Is that all Jason thought it was? He knew Jason was returning back to the Naval Academy, there was no question about that. For a split second, Leo thought about going with him but there was no way in hell he was cut out for military life. At least, not in the actual active duty portion of it. He could maybe handle a significant other of some kind but was that even possible now? Did Jason even want something long term?

 

Okay, now he was just being dumb. Of course, Jason wanted something long term. He’s in the gotdamn Military. Then why hasn’t he said anything to Leo! They’re gonna be 336 miles away in barely 6 hours and the blond hasn’t said a word! Was this some cosmic joke? Did the universe just want him to be forever confused? He said all of this to Piper and she all but laughed in his face.

“You’re being so much more dramatic about this than you even have to be. Just be patient. He’ll talk to you about it eventually.”

 

Patience. That was not a word in the Leo Vocabulary.

 

They were cutting it down to the wire people! He had all of his things packed in Piper’s trunk and he was saying his goodbyes to the cabin, already having said goodbye to all his other friends and THAT’S when Jason decided to show up.

 

“It’s weird. It feels like we just got here yesterday.” He leaned against the doorframe, actually looking cool.

“It’s always like that at the end of camp. A sad reminder that your summer is over.” Leo chuckled.

“Nah come on. You’ll have a good school year. The Dean’s list is in your future.” Jason said, making a rainbow gesture with his hands.

“As much as I would love to believe you, I’m too punk rock for the Dean’s list.”

“No one is too punk rock for the Dean’s list,” Jason replied, laughing. Leo liked when he could make Jason laugh.

 

“You’re back off to being midshipman _numero uno_ aren’t you? I believe this year will be loads better than last year.” Leo smiled, trying to keep that undertone of sadness out of his voice. He was going to miss Jason.

“I think so too. Especially now that I have a boyfriend to talk to before I go to bed.”

 

Leo’s heart drops. Of course. This entire time he was being played! Played like a bugle plays Taps. How could he be so dumb? Guys like Jason never went for guys like Leo unless it was some joke. Was this some weird Academy initiation thing??

“O-oh well, what a lucky guy,” keeping the smile on his face.

“For as smart as you are, you can be so oblivious.” Jason grinned, pulling Leo in by the waist. “You said it best yourself, Military boys, we’re all the same.” Leo should know by now not to be surprised by kisses but everyone still manages to take his breath away. Ew.

 

“I should be mad.” He laughed as Jason pulled away.

“Would you rather I propose?” Leo couldn’t tell if he were joking or not.

“No, no don’t do that.” His face flashed panic but honestly, Leo may be more ok with the idea of marriage than he’s letting on but it’s still too early to even remotely think about any of that but...military.

 

“Here,” Jason was taking one of the green bracelets off of his wrist. “It’s one of my boot bands from when I marched the crucible. I didn’t have a significant other to mail it home to at the time but now seems like a better time than any to give it to someone. At the risk of sounding cheesy, you are truly, one of the only people I care about, who cares for me back. Even though we’ll be 5 hours and 35 minutes apart from each other,” Jason laughs, that was sappy. “I want you to have this so you know that even when you’re not thinking of me...I’m thinking of you. Because well, I’m falling in love with you Leo. I have been since week 2 and I know it’s been such a short time and all but-” he doesn’t get to finish before Leo’s lips are cutting him off.

 

It was all the answer Jason really needed. Leo was falling in love with him too and hearing Jason say it erased all doubt from his mind. They were broken apart only by a car beeping it’s horn outside. Piper. Ruining all the fun.

 

Leo let Jason slip the boot band around his wrist like a bracelet and kissed him one last time. The “I’ll call you soon” didn’t need to be said as Leo turned back to look at Jason was a huge smile on his face. Jason waved once, and Leo was gone.

 

“You look happy.”

“Shut up and drive Pipes.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is so weird to think we are almost done! I honestly can't believe it and I wrote it. 
> 
> So this chapter was really short I know, I know! But maybe keep an eye out for another something to come later tonight or tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation all I ever wanted!...I think? Gotta love summer camp.

The school year did take off to a good start. 

He had no idea it was going to do that. 

He thought it was going to be the worst year ever and his life was going to turn into a movie where the woman waited at her window with a hanky for her husband to return from war except that would never happen because Jason wasn’t at war. Not currently at least ok that was a scary thought anyway.

It wasn’t bad at all. Jason kept up his promise and called him almost every day but always made sure to text him good morning and good night. Even if Jason’s morning was 5:30 am. 

 

The school year went by quickly, the two didn’t get to see each other until winter break when Leo visited his home in D.C. surprisingly, it was really nicely decorated for Christmas and Jason really knew how to keep the place clean. There they were... alone...in Jason’s house...for long periods of time...and before new years, two virgins were magically not virgins anymore! If only Leo’s zodiac had predicted THAT for his holiday readings. The break was over all too soon though and they were going back to their respective schools, but both started learning about aerospace dynamics. Leo loved it, Jason told him he would rather die than continue to take it. 

 

Spring break rolled along and while Piper and Leo were relaxing on a beach in the Florida Keys, Jason was clocking in grueling hours of PT. Leo made sure to skype him every day though, just so he could tell him how much he missed him, even when Leo was having so much fun. Next time, they had to spring break closer to Jason so he could join in on the festivities. 

 

Leo shopped for Jason all of the time. Seriously. There was a section in his closet that was labeled for Jason. They had done it a little that week the weather closed camp but Leo wanted him to have a full wardrobe of “civilian” clothing. Plus, Jason looked nice in a cardigan. 

 

But finally, FINALLY! Summer was just around the corner. Leo could feel the camp energy under his skin it was his time! Jason would be in attendance this year again, the school officials thought it was good therapy to get away from the Corps for a while. Leo would get to see Jason in the flesh again, poke his chubby cheeks. He had never been so excited for camp before. He guessed having a boyfriend made it all the better. 

 

He and Piper got there early, like they always do, driving to the campsite near the river this time instead of in the mountains. They were to have 5th graders this year which wasn’t bad but upper elementary could be bullies. 

 

He stepped out of the car, breathing in the familiar mountain air but something felt...off? He wasn’t sure what it was but it made his skin prickle. 

 

Jason wasn’t supposed to be getting in until the next day so he had a bit of time to mentally prepare himself but as it turns out, it wasn’t enough. 

 

Jason’s truck pulled up at around 4 pm on Saturday and Leo immediately noticed the young woman in the front seat. She had wavy dark brown hair and bright olive colored eyes. Her skin was tan from heritage and from the sun. She had a tough build, muscular from all the PT but still feminine around the edges. She was beautiful. Leo was apprehensive. 

 

The first thing Jason got right was going straight to Leo, scooping him up in a hug and planting a firm kiss on him. That familiar adrenaline filled Leo’s veins and for those couple seconds, he forgot about the tall beauty standing just a few feet away. 

“Hey,” Jason said, looking into Leo’s eyes. 

“Hi.” He was a little out of breath from the kiss but there Jason was, in all reality, holding him close. Thank the heavens for summer camp. 

 

Behind them, a throat was cleared, clearly as a way to get their attention. 

 

“Oh! Right! Guys, I want to introduce you to my friend Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. She’s apart of my flying Squadron at the Academy.” Jason turned to gesture to her. 

Her posture was impeccable as she made to shake everyone’s hands. Not a hugger, it seems. She was also nicely dressed. Leo had just assumed that all the military kids dressed like Jason but it seemed he was wrong. The next thing he noticed about Reyna was that she seemed younger than Jason. 

 

“Reyna was a Freshman this year but showed amazing aptitude with a steering wheel.” Jason smiled. Was there...adoration? In his voice? If Reyna was only a freshman this past year that made her 18 years old? Putting a couple of years gap between Jason’s almost 22 and Leo’s almost 21. No, he was just...overthinking, over analyzing. 

His skin started to crawl again. Everything just felt off. 

 

Even as the day’s counselor activities started he still felt a little un-footed. Like he was missing something. He knew he shouldn’t think too much into it but he didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t want to say anything to Piper about it either. She’d just call him silly. He also wasn’t trying to make Jason feel like he couldn’t make new friends. Jason having friends was so good for him and Leo knows that so he just stays out of it. It’s probably just the thought of having 4 counselors this year that was throwing him off his mojo. 

 

“So, what do you think of Reyna?” Jason asked that night as they got ready for bed. 

“She seems pretty nice. Very put together.” Really Leo? Put together? That was the best thing you could think of? 

“She’s a real charmer once you get to know her.” Jason sounded like he was trying to reassure Leo. Like bringing Reyna into his life wasn’t going to rustle about some change. 

Unbeknownst to Jason, it already had. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Reyna stage left. 
> 
> This'll be fun...
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's what you make it so let's make it rock...unless it rocks you...

Reyna was commanding. If there is one thing that can be said about her, it’s that. She had a certain air about her that was like “don’t mess with me or you’re gonna pay” but she was also caring and attentive. He hadn’t ever seen Jason so playful, not even with the kids. He and Reyna were always neck and neck and Leo just equated it to all of their training together. He still slept by Jason’s side at night and talked with him well into the morning but it just felt like Jason and Reyna were one step ahead of where Leo and Jason were in terms of relationship. 

 

Leo understood that it was because of school and the actuality of their jobs afterward, but he wanted that sort of connection with Jason as well. It seemed all they really had going for them was camp. Not even that can be called sacred anymore. He knew he was letting the jealousy overtake him but he couldn’t help it when every time he’d seek Jason out to be alone, to just talk, Reyna was always there with him. 

 

Reyna, as it turns out, did not like Leo. At all. She is quick to throw herself in Leo’s way when it comes to Jason. Things that Leo thought he was a good solution to, it was now Reyna’s job to comfort and depend. When had that happened? In between what phone call, what text had Reyna become Jason’s number one support? Was it because Leo wasn’t there? Was he not good enough? It was eating him alive to even have these thoughts! If Jason loved Reyna so much why not just-

 

And there. In their third week of camp, Leo saw it. He saw it all. He was going to fetch the two awol counselors, finally putting a little seniority in his step when he found them at the high ropes course. Sitting so close their shoulders touched. Their hands were intertwined and Reyna had her head in the crook of Jason’s neck. He felt his entire body go cold. He thought, no. That it couldn’t be what it looked like, that Reyna was just, being friendly in her own weird way. These thoughts were proven to be wrong when he watched Reyna lean her head up and kiss Jason on the lips. His heart broke. 

 

He cried that night. Cried so much and so hard he gave himself dehydration and a headache.

Piper locked the door to the girl's side of the cabin, she didn’t care if Reyna could get in or not, she didn’t deserve to sleep comfortably next to Piper for all she cared. How could she? 

How dare Leo let himself believe that everything would be fine?  He’s said it before and he’ll say it again. Life is not a movie. It’s not a romcom. It’s not some stupid children’s fairytale. It was cold and hard with facts. And the fact of the matter was that Jason lied to him. He didn’t care for Leo at all. Not enough to refrain from leading Reyna on. Not enough to tell Leo what happened, to beg for his forgiveness. No. He didn’t say a word. Questioning Leo the next morning if everything was alright. If Jason could do anything for him. 

 

No. Everything was not alright. No. You can leave me alone. 

 

He didn’t know what to feel anymore. Everything was just numb. He had lost something. Again. Was this just how he was destined to be? Alone with only Piper as his backbone, his support? Maybe he just needed to separate himself, for good. All the armed forces had done was cause him pain over and over again. Maybe it just wasn’t his lot in life to be attached, to care for those who understood what he went through. 

 

Leo felt sick as he slid the bracelet off of his wrist, hiding it away in the bottom of his suitcase. That Friday night he didn’t wear his mother's fatigue jacket. And he always wore it to the closing campfire. He didn’t sit next to Jason and he didn't have a good time. He was too busy wallowing in self-pity to even realize that somehow, his unit had won the spirit stick. Watching Jason and Reyna accept it made his stomach churn. He had to get out. He had to go somewhere far away from the “happy couple”. It made his head hurt even thinking about the two together. 

 

Without warning, he stood up and left. He walked down the dimly lit path back to the campsite but didn’t quite make it, tripping on a root. He needed a drink. Something strong. 

 

And he just cried. Letting it out in the dark, the floor of the woods cold through his sweatpants. He just felt like such an idiot. Thinking after everything he went through in life, something, something so perfect like Jason...could really be his. Stupid. He knows that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so...I villainized Reyna. I'M SORRY! I love her, I do, honestly but I needed that turnaround and the first person I thought of was her. I'm terrible, I understand. And honestly, things don't get much better so...hold on tight, the ride gets wild. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the sun! But then again, maybe this is misleading.

He wakes up not knowing how he got to the nurse's cabin but there he was. And from the height of the sun, it was approaching midday. Had he really be asleep that long? Leo tries to sit up but his head is pounding, even from little movements but he forces himself up so he can properly take in his surroundings. The first thing he sees is himself in the mirror. He looks like shit. Tear stains are dried all over his face and his eyes are still a little bloodshot. His hair messily tied up by someone who obviously just wanted to get it out of his face. He looks miserable. 

 

His head starts to hurt more when he remembers why. 

 

“Look who’s up.” 

“Shut it, Sunshine,” Leo says to Will, his voice scratchy as he frowns at the camp nurse. 

 

“That is no way to thank someone who saved you from the brink of death.”

“I was only in the woods William. I would not have died.” 

 

Will snorted. Sometimes, Leo really hated that guy. 

“Um, you were in the woods, crying your eyes out. And without a jacket, might I add. You probably fainted Leo, you know how your body reacts to col-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know “Leo you’re anemic you need to stay warm”, “Leo be careful you know you’re delicate” yes mother Will.” He grumbled. Well, that explained the throbbing headache better than his dramatically traumatic memories would. 

 

“Your fingers were turning blue. You should be glad Jason brought you here before you died of hypothermia.” 

Leo frowned. He didn’t really wanna hear that name right now. 

 

“Yeah well, you can send my compliments to the chief.” He laid back down, he really didn’t have the mental capacity to be doing this right now. 

“Or you could tell him yourself.” Will shrugged, pulling Leo up again. The blond hippie medical man was making it very clear that Leo wasn’t allowed any longer of a stay in the Nurse’s cabin. 

“And why, would I do that?” It was a dumb question. Like Will would have the answer. 

“You have to give him his jacket back at some point.” Huh? He looked down to see the familiar patterned camouflage on his arms but it wasn’t his mother’s name printed on the pocket. Grace was there instead in capital letters and Leo felt like he was going to start crying all over again. 

 

“Look, if it makes you feel any better and gets you out of my cabin faster, he seemed really concerned.” Will told Leo, all playful vibes exiting his voice. “He had no idea why you just got up and left the campfire and he wanted to wait here for you to wake up but I kicked him out. Something told me he was partially to blame.” 

 

Leo knew there wasn’t any reason to hide it from Will so he nodded, agreeing with him. It was Jason’s fault that he had been crying in the club, hey hey. But now, Leo’s not sure if he’s even allowed to be upset or not. Obviously what he was thinking before about Jason not caring wasn’t true but, could he even face Jason knowing what the blond had done? 

 

Or maybe he’s jumping to conclusions. Maybe he should have talked to Jason. Piper said it best last year at camp and talking had worked out for them then. This just felt so much different. At that moment, his world had crumbled. Does he even want to try rebuilding it? 

 

“Don’t be dramatic about this Leo. I’m sure whatever Jason did is mendable.” Will said it over the shoulder like it was the simplest solution ever. Like he had solved the world's problems. 

 

“He cheated.”

 

Leo hated that C word. He hated the connotation. He hated the way the syllables rolled off his tongue with his accent. He hated that he was applying it to his own life. 

 

It made Will stop though. Made him stop to consider what he would do in his own relationship if he found out Nico was cheating. Leo didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to see the sorry look on Will’s face as he got up and left the cabin, pulling the jacket closer around his shoulders. 

 

It wasn’t like it was cold outside but of course, now that he’d had an anemic episode, he needed to start dressing like it was the first day of winter. It wasn’t ever something he talked about because he thought it was kind of ironic. As a kid, Leo loved fire. He lived in the hot part of Texas and every day he’d be outside sticking something into a fireplace or messing with coal. He’s burned himself more times than he could count. On one memorable doctor’s visit, Dr. Martinez had told his mom that the iron levels in his body were quite low and that he had a low count of red blood cells. Like most Latina mothers, Esperanza started freaking out, thinking her child was gonna die or live a sheltered life. Eventually, the Doctor was able to explain that it wasn’t anything too serious and that it could be fought by having Leo on a strict day to day schedule. 

 

Of course, they didn’t stick to it. 

 

He took his iron pills daily, that Esperanza was adamant about but he didn’t always exercise to keep his muscles healthy as he should and he was always so tired. After his mother's death, it all went to the dogs. Iron pills were expensive and most of the time his foster parents didn’t want to buy them. 

 

He experienced his first fainting spell when he was at baseball practice in 7th grade. The entire day he had been having raging headaches that inhibit him from doing work. The school system didn’t know about his condition so they just wrote it off as troubled student Leo Valdez continuing to keep up his record of being well below the curve. He was out at baseball practice, getting ready to run the bases when he just started shivering. He couldn’t stop and his Coach was yelling at him “It’s your turn! Run boy!” and he tried, he really did. But before he even made it to first base, he was tripping over his own feet and boom.  _ Oye Que Paso _ , blackout. 

 

Ever since then it’s been on his medical records for every school and every camp he’s ever attended. But it barely mattered. When he was in boarding school they still made him do everything anyway. The upperclassmen would bully him for it all the time. Usually dumb stuff like “popsicle” or “Penguin”. Real original stuff. 

 

He hadn’t run into any issues with it at camp so far. Go figure. All it took was the Marine boy with a cold stature to beat him down to what he truly is. Weak. 

 

When he returned to the cabin, he was really hoping no one was inside. He was not so lucky in this request. He could hear Piper’s voice coming from the direction of the kid's cabins and thought about how easy it would be to go over and join her. But he was freezing. His sweats were still a little damp from the forest floor and he wanted Jason’s jacket off. 

 

With a deep breath and a quick prayer, he pushed the front door open and made a beeline to the bedroom, closing the door tight behind him. He changed quickly, not wanting to give Jason the chance to walk in and ask any questions. 

 

He wasn’t expecting Reyna to walk out of the bathroom. 

 

Her hair reeked of Jason’s conditioner and Leo knew he was going to be sick. 

 

She barely glanced in his direction as she paraded around in her towel, the air in the room seeming to burn Leo’s skin. He noticed Jason’s bed was messy. Clothing, male and female, littering the floor around it. His head started to pound.

 

Reyna’s chuckle sounded more evil than it probably was in Leo’s ears and he wanted to bolt. But he couldn’t. His feet were frozen to the floor.

 

He watched as she moved over to the bedroom door, the lock undoing with a click and he slammed his way into the bathroom. He could barely breathe as he leaned against the sink, his breath coming out in ragged heaps. 

 

No, no. This couldn’t be happening now. Piper wasn’t around. Piper couldn’t help him. 

 

The smell of Jason’s shampoo was suffocating him, clogging his nostrils, fixing a fog over his brain. His hands were gripping the sink so tight, his knuckles were turning white but he couldn’t feel the pain. 

 

He heard the gentle creaking noise of the bathroom door opening and he thought the heavens were smiling down at him. 

 

“Piper.” He said it twice. Both times his voice barely over a whisper. 

 

But it wasn’t Piper that took him into a tight hug, leading him gently down to the floor. It wasn’t Piper that moved the sweaty hair off of his forehead. It wasn’t Piper who was surrounding him with such lo-

 

For the 3rd time in 72 hours, Leo cried. 

 

When the panic subdues. When the shaking stops. All Leo feels, is light. He feels as if he could float away. But he was being anchored down. His feet pinned to the floor to keep him from going too far away. It was almost like he was trapped. 

 

He shrugged away from his anchor, not wanting to feel the weight on him anymore, wanting to get far away from it. But his anchor fought back. Was it allowed to do that? If Leo wanted to fly, shouldn’t he be allowed to fly? 

 

“Leo! Say something! ...please.” Was Jason yelling at him? Why? What was wrong? What did Leo do that Jason had the right to be upset over? 

 

He shook his head. 

 

“W-what?” Jason asked. Leo knew he was confusing him. 

 

“I don’t have anything to say.” Surprisingly, his voice came out even. Not a single stutter or trip over the not natural syllables. He sounded calm. 

 

“Bu-but you just...how could you...Leo, I thought you were-”

“But I’m not. So you can let go of me now.” Now he sounded cold. His voice creating icicles as he spoke. He went to move away again and this time Jason was so shocked, he let him. 

 

Leo stood up as steadily as he could. A shiver ran through his body as he peeled the jacket off of him, tossing it into Jason’s lap. 

 

“I don’t- I don’t understand.” Jason stuttered, scrambling to stand up and look Leo in the eye. 

 

Like the Latino had the energy to tell him. 

 

Leo rummaged through his things, finding a random sweatshirt and walked outside of the cabin, taking full notice of Reyna sitting on the couch looking like someone ate her slice of chocolate cake. Figures. 

 

“Leo wait I-what did I do wrong?” What a stupid question! What an incredibly dumb, idiotic, ignorant question to ask at this point! 

 

Leo was angry. 

 

“Why! Why put up a front like you still care!” in the back of his conscious, Leo hoped the kids were long gone so they didn’t have to hear this. “You know exactly what you did wrong so I won’t even humor you.” Leo rarely yelled, but when he did,  _ Ay Dios Mio _ . 

 

“How is she going to continue sitting in there, looking like that and you’re gonna ask me what you did wrong? Like you don’t already know! Jason, I am not as stupid as you think I am.” Leo was holding his tongue but he laughed at the confused look on Jason’s face. 

 

“Oh come on Jace! Fool me once shame on me but fool me twice... _ nada  _ man.” He wasn’t cold anymore, the anger heating him right up, like a furnace. 

 

“You come to camp with a pretty little thing on your arm, expecting me not to be jealous after missing you like crazy for 9 months. 9 months Jason! That’s a long ass time to be away from someone you care about! Obviously, the sentiment does not mean the same to you and if it is, I stand corrected!”

 

“I feel played, for letting myself believe things would just fall back in line. How could I even think that would be my reality? You have basically ignored me for the past 3 weeks! Did you remember you had a boyfriend or was that just something of the past? Is that only an after summer gig for me? Is that the only time I matter? When I’m so many miles away you don’t have to worry about me finding things out?”

 

“Ya know, after I saw you two on the high ropes course, I waited. I thought “Maybe he’ll come to tell me in his own time. Maybe he’s just figuring out how to say it, figuring out how to deal with her.” God! Am I always wrong? I didn’t even want to bring it up to you because maybe you were dealing with something. Maybe she didn’t know you had a boyfriend. Maybe! Maybe you didn’t ever see yourself having a boyfriend, to begin with! Well, great news. You don’t.”

 

Woah. He wasn’t expecting it to get that far but now that he’d said it, he didn’t want to take it back. 

 

“I’m done.” The words fluttered out of him like butterflies and he felt weightless. The laughter that left him was so genuine, he felt like he could fly. 

 

“And to think. To think I had thought about spending the rest of my life with you.” He breathed in. The air tasted sweeter.

“To think I thought I loved you.” The tear that rolled down his cheek left a wet spot on his t-shirt. Right over his heart. 

 

“Go ahead. Call me dramatic. Tell me I’m crazy. Tell me no one would ever want me anyway. You wouldn’t be the first. Tell me...TELL ME!” He rocked back on his heels. Reality had checked him right in the chest. His old friend. 

 

He laughed again at Jason’s silence. This time heavy, laden with years and years of secrets. Every dramatic person had a story. Every person had pain. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” shaking his head, curls flying everywhere at how hard he was moving. 

 

He looked Jason in the eyes, searching those stormy blue orbs for something, anything. But he finds nothing. 

 

“Fuck you, Jason Grace.” And he walks away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Can I just say, life is crazy. I'm currently in a show right now at my university and I am BOOKED and busy at all moments of the day. I'm sorry this is getting to you all so long after the day it was promised but it's here! ...even if it is heartbreaking. 
> 
> Please enjoy and remember, comments are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing.

Leo has a long history with people leaving him but never in his life has he left someone. He has always been there through thick and thin but this time...he needed an out. 

 

He didn’t return back to camp for week 4. Instead, he hopped on a bus ride home. Piper called and called but he just didn’t feel like talking about it. 

 

He knew he had been harsh and he knows how he can get in intense moments but, it’s not unprecedented. Everything he does, he does it with purpose. His purpose for yelling at Jason was that he was tired. The dude has seriously fucked up and Leo wanted to let Jason know he was not some pushover for hire. Had he gone too far? Maybe, but was he feeling guilty or remorseful? Absolutely not. Jason got what was coming for him.

 

It didn’t change the fact that Leo missed him. 

 

Every time Leo even thought about calling Jason, just to see if the blond had anything to say, he thought about Reyna and her smug smile and erased the number from his phone again. 

 

When Leo had first entered the system, he was placed with what was basically the male equivalent of Ms. Hannigan from Annie. The general public when watching Annie knew Ms. Hannigan was an awful woman who only cared about the money. Now try showing the movie to a real group of foster kids who were in Annie’s predicament. They pick up on things a general audience wouldn’t notice. 

 

Like for one, no one really cared about Annie. None of the kids in the foster home gave a fuck about her dreams of wanting a mom and dad and they sure weren’t happy for her when Daddy Warbucks came and picked her up in his shiny Cadillac. 

 

Secondly, these kids saw the falsities in Ms. Hannigan and compared them to their own experiences. Leo, for instance, knew Mr. Bisset didn’t care for him. Even when day in and day out he acted as he did. Mr. Bisset would coddle Leo, telling him he’d be getting out of the home soon and how he was a lovely little boy and how much Mr. Bisset loved him. 

 

At first, he believed it. It wasn’t until Mr. Bisset would start to hit him that Leo thought it over. 

 

It instilled in him very quickly that no one who cared for you would try to hurt you. Not in any way possible. 

 

Apparently, Jason hadn’t learned that lesson in life. Not in the make or break way Leo had at least. He had suffered in his childhood, not to say that Jason hadn’t, but Leo knew not to take things for granted. Leo had trust in Jason. An insane amount for someone he had known for 6 weeks before they had started dating. And maybe that was the issue. Maybe 6 weeks wasn’t enough to see who the real Jason was but...it all felt so real. 

 

Leo can’t think too much into it or he’ll start to develop a headache and Tristan would kill him if he had to take him to the hospital a second time that week. 

 

When Leo finally answered Piper’s calls, she wasn’t angry at him like he thought she would be. Instead, she was careful, asking what had happened and why he had left camp without a word. 

 

Of course, Leo told her everything. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise that Piper took his side. She would always have Leo’s back no matter what. She had been saying from the beginning that Reyna was up to no good. 

 

He contemplated coming back to camp for the remaining two weeks and after a lot of soul searching for his mental health and encouragement from Piper, he came back.

 

He and Jason didn’t speak once in those two weeks, not even when Leo was for sure Jason was going to say something. Leo stuck to his Piper and Jason stuck to himself. Reyna was nowhere to be seen in those two weeks. Clever, hiding the offending evidence. 

 

Camp ended without much shebang. It just came to a close unlike in years past where it was hard to say goodbye and Leo didn’t want to leave. He was ready to be done with this years camp. Ready to move on to a fresh school year and hopefully forget. 

 

That’s when he got his first text message. It was from an unidentified number that Leo knew like the back of his hand and if it wasn’t so late at night, he would laugh. 

 

“Good night.” 

 

That’s all it read. 

Was that supposed to be moving to him? To convince him to text or call back? It didn’t. 

 

But they kept coming. Every morning and every night he’d get a text from the number. At one point, he thought about blocking it but that’s when he received the voicemail. 

 

The phone rang and rang and Leo had just let it, not wanting to cave in and pick it up, he wouldn’t. 

 

The first voicemail was short, followed by a good night text soon after. But as time continued on, they got longer and longer, reaching the 30-minute mark. No matter how much Leo wanted to listen he wouldn’t. He wanted to remember this feeling. Of being angry. Of feeling like he’d won. He wanted to remember it so that in the future, he’d never have to feel this way again. 

 

He never deleted them. He collected them all semester long until his phone was sending him storage notifications. Over Winter break, as he rang in a “happy” New Year, he listened to them. And cried. 

 

He cried because he didn’t know what to believe. Jason apologized and apologized, explaining himself over and over, words getting muffled by the emotion and tears in his voice. Leo wanted to believe him but he still felt so unsure. Jason had hurt him. More than Jason would ever know. Leo wasn’t sure if an apology was enough. 

 

That’s when he started receiving the flowers. 

 

Leo totally forgot he and Jason had exchanged addresses. The flowers would come to his dorm three times a week in his second semester and when he was home for spring break they were single roses. Leo couldn’t help the smile he got on his face when they arrived. 

 

On his final day of spring break, he got a letter in the mail inviting him to a Ring Ball. He had no idea what that was but luckily, Jason had left him a voice message about it. 

 

He didn’t go. 

 

Simply put, he wasn’t ready. He wasn't ready to see Jason again. To act like it was all back to normal when they had some serious things they needed to talk about. 

 

He finished the school year strong. Dean’s list might as well be his middle name at this point. He scrolled through Instagram to see all his friends celebrating the arrival of summer and stumbled onto a photo of Jason. He never posted on social media and as unprepared as Leo may have been to see him there, it was good to see he was doing well. 

 

Camp came and went that summer. It was nothing special. Jason wasn’t in attendance. Something about summer intensive training to get his head back in the game. Leo thought it was good Jason was being serious about his career. He knew it was all the blond had and he didn’t want him to lose it. 

 

He didn’t have the black spot on his heart anymore. He couldn’t. Not after it had been so long. He had grown tired of being angry and now all he wanted to do was sleep. His depression had gotten worse and it was a chore for him to get out of the bed in the morning but somehow, with the ding of a “good morning” text, he did. 

 

“You can’t keep ignoring him forever.” Piper’s voice cracked through the skype call. He knows. Not when Jason was still so caught up with Leo it seemed. It's been a year and the texts hadn’t stopped. No one would ever do something like that for Leo. Everyone else would have given up after the second week. He’s had it happen before. 

 

“I’m scared.” He was. Honest to God he was. He didn't know what move to make. He didn’t know how to push forward from the standstill he was at. He feels like it was all so messed up that there was no strength level of Mr. Clean that could come close to fixing it. 

 

“Just talk to him. It’s worked before.” She’s right. She’s always right. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yaaaaa'll thanks for reading! Sorry I've been kinda MIA but the semester is picking up in these last 4 weeks as it does. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment friends!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! If we're trying, oh we're breaking free...

“...Hey.” It was November, Leo’s final year in school. He was 22 years old, and he was going to make something of this year...maybe.

 

“Hey.” He had finally built up the nerve to call Jason and just the sound of his voice actually reacting to his was too much. He felt his chest cavity closing up and his eyes were starting to burn. 

 

“I just- I just wanted to check in on you.” It was the truth. He had been wanting to talk to Jason since camp got out but he wasn’t sure how. This had been a spur of the moment “If I don’t do it now, I won’t do it ever” decision. 

 

“I’ve been better. School is kicking my ass. I’m sure you’re doing amazing.” He could hear the smile in Jason’s voice and he couldn’t do it anymore. He wanted to see Jason’s face. To wrap his arms around his neck and tell him he was so sorry and that he missed him and that he…what?

 

“I love you.” He doesn’t know how or why he blurted it out but now that he said it, he didn’t want to take it back. 

 

“I love you too.” Jason’s smile sounded warmer, his words trembling as he pushed them out. Leo couldn’t hold his own weight. 

 

“O-ok well, I...I have to go.” No, he didn’t, he just couldn’t keep it together anymore and he had to go before he started saying more things. 

 

“Okay I will-I will be waiting.”  

 

And that’s how most of their conversations went. Leo would always be the first one to call, Jason not sure if he could, and he would ask Jason about his day. The reply would usually be very short but always lead to complimenting Leo and Leo blurting that he loved Jason. Jason would return the phrase, usually tearing up at this point and Leo would hang up. 

 

Two weeks of this before Leo heard a knock at his door. 

 

As he opened it, he was terrified. 

 

The only time the Marines had come to his house had been to tell his mother that her sister had died overseas. He was holding a folded up American Flag and told them she had died in combat. His mother had held it together long enough to take the small gift from them and watch them walk away. 

 

So the fact that they were here now in front of the McLean’s door over break worked wonders on his anxiety. 

 

“Leo Valdez?” He had warm brown eyes and freckles sprayed across his face. His name tag read that he was Sergeant Dakota Flemings and Leo was so nervous he could puke. 

 

“I am he.”

“We’re here on the behalf of Second Lieutenant Jason Grace. He would like to formally invite you to be his date to the 243 birthday ball of the United States Marine Corps.” 

 

Speechless. Leo was speechless and that was something that was hard to do. 

 

He took the white envelope that was being handed to him and couldn’t stop the smile that fell onto his lips as he caught sight of Jason scribbled handwriting spelling out his name. 

“Yeah I-I mean, yes. Thank you for your service.” He watched the uniformed man walk back to his car and drive off down the street. 

 

“Well, you have to go.” Piper popped up out of nowhere but it didn’t startle Leo. 

“I-I know.”

“Come on Leo! It’s been how long since you’ve seen the guy? How long is it gonna- wait what?” She raised an eyebrow turning to look at him. She couldn’t believe what he just said. 

 

“I said I know. I’ll be there. I love him. I miss him and I’ll be there.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the envelope. Jason had gone through all of the trouble to have it delivered when he could have told Leo over the phone himself. It wasn’t like the first invitation the blond had send him, no, this one was different. 

 

He didn’t open the invitation until late at night when he was sure he was alone. Inside was the invitation and the dress code but also a long front and back letter handwritten by Jason. It was all things Leo already knew but having them in hand, on paper, made it tangible. Real. It was such a big word for him and here it was, on pen and paper. 

He took an early bus into D.C. on November 20th, making sure he got there with enough time to panic if he needed to. He had never done anything like this but there was always a first for everything. 

 

When he got to Jason’s house on base, somehow his name was permanently on the list, he didn’t even knock. He just sent a text. “I’m here.” 

 

He heard Jason running down the stairs in seconds after he had sent that text. The door swung open in front of him and neither of them moved. Neither said a word. They just looked at each other, unsure what to actually do now that the moment had come. Neither had really thought this moment had come. 

 

“I-I never gave up on you.” Jason hadn't. He hadn’t even let it seem like he thought Leo was a lost cause. “I-I was an idiot and I-Reyna she..- my dad had just and I-” Jason stopped himself, taking a breath. 

 

“I love you. And only you. I was afraid of that, so...so scared and I-I let past bad influences get to me and I lost sight of what really mattered. Of what I really cared about. And that was you. From that first day at camp on the zip line, I knew it was you. And I’m not afraid, of myself anymore. I know afraid of how I feel about you. I don’t care who knows and I don’t care who here sees. I just want you to be mine again Leo. Losing you...losing you was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made.” Jason looked beat down. He looked how Leo felt and it made Leo hurt. He was tired of hurting. 

 

“Hell yeah, it was,” voice constricting from trying not to cry as he punched a fist into Jason’s chest. He knew the punch wouldn’t hurt him he just, wanted to make sure he was solid before Leo threw himself at Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck like he’d been wanting to do for so long. Feeling Jason’s arms embrace him back was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting into the right place again after being forced onto pieces that didn’t work. 

 

It just felt right. 

 

“I’m sorry I let you go. I shouldn’t have kept you waiting for so long but I was so worried Jason. I was worried it was all going to be fake. But it’s not. I know that now. And I won’t forget I promise.” Leo’s voice was barely above a whisper but he needed to get it off of his chest. They still had so much to talk about now that they were face to face but this was a good start. 

 

“I love you too. More than anything.” Leo smiled. And they kissed. It felt like magic. True blue fairy godmother bibbidi bobbidi boo magic. He hadn’t smiled this big since two summers ago. 

 

“I wanted you to have this,” Jason said, taking Leo’s hand and leading him inside. “I was going to give it to you at the Ring ball, and I understand why you didn’t come. But I still want to give it to you now.” Jason produced a gold and blue ring from his pocket, very obviously a class ring. 

 

“Oh, so that’s what a ring ball is.” Leo cracked a smile. Marines, so literal. 

“I was hoping you’d wear it?” Jason asked like he didn’t already know the answer. 

“Of course I will.” and he slipped it onto Leo’s finger.

“Good cause that would have been embarrassing. I got it in your ring size for a reason.”

“Leo…” Jason asked hesitantly. Leo cocked his head to the side in reply, still admiring the ring on his finger. 

“I know this isn’t the most perfect time to ask you this but-”

 

“Then wait. I’m not going anywhere. I promised Jason I will be right here until that perfect moment comes. I can’t leave you again.” Leo stopped him, twisting his fingers playfully in Jason’s hair. 

“Even if I have to leave you?” 

“Even if you’re a million miles away and we can only talk to each other through a fuzzy skype connection, I’ll be right here.” Jason’s smile spread across his face like butter. Leo liked the way it pulled at the little scar above his lip and couldn’t resist putting a kiss on it. 

 

“Good.” 

 

The ball was fun! Very traditional at first and Leo thought it was going to be like that the entire night but when the food came out and the music started playing he found it more and more enjoyable. He got to meet some of the people Jason served with and even some of the people he went to school with. Turns out, Dakota was a friend of Jason’s from school a First class who was getting ready to graduate just like him. It was good to see the people Jason hung around with and good to see that Reyna was not in attendance. Apparently, she was kicked out of the academy for misdemeanor after misdemeanor. Stories say that she went straight to the Island to do her 13 weeks of boot camp but now the Drill Instructors know who she is before she’s getting there and she’ll probably have a harder time. 

 

Leo couldn’t keep the evil little grin off his face. He really didn’t like Reyna. 

 

When they got back to Jason’s house, they spent hours talking. That talking eventually turned into...something else but hey. Can you blame ‘em? It’s been a year and a half and intimacy is a part of working through things. 

 

Graduation snuck up on them. The school year just seeming to fly by once they got back together. Luckily, Leo’s was before Jason’s so the Marine could watch Leo’s through Skype. Top of the engineering class, his mom would be proud. And Leo was able to catch a bus down to see Jason climb the Herndon with the rest of the Firsties. It was a weird tradition that Jason’s class had to skip out on due to hurricanes in his “plebe year” but Leo was so proud to have his own video of Jason being the one to knock off the dixie cup and placing his own brimmed Marine Cap on top of the greased obelisk. 

 

The weeks after that were going great for them. Leo had decided after Jason asking and asking, to move on base with Jason and their lives together seemed to be at an ultimate peak. Until they valleyed. 

 

Jason was called to deploy overseas the week before camp started and Leo was determined not to let it send him into a panic. Jason had done this before and he had returned home. He had nothing to fear. Jason would be as safe as he could be and still be the comic book hero he was coded to be. 

 

The blond reassured him every single day up to the day he had to leave that “I have something greater than it all to fight for now, I will return home to you” and their puppy would whine, “and Sparky.” Leo believed him. Leo believed every single word that came out of his mouth and he would wait. He would wait at the window with his handkerchief blowing slightly in the wind for his (not yet) husband to come back from war. 

 

It would be hard. That he knew but it would be worth it. So worth it when he got to see him again when Jason got to come home. 

 

He gave Jason one final kiss at the airport and watched his soldier board the plane. Leo had told him not to look back. And Jason didn’t. Instead, Leo remembered the picture Jason had stapled to his pocket. Jason had done it when he and Leo weren’t speaking to each other, a time that now feels like lifetimes ago. 

 

It was a picture of Leo, about the same size as the one Esperanza had stapled of her son in her jacket. Leo had one too, unfolding it from his pants. It was the picture Jason had posted on Instagram those years ago that always made his heart smile. 

 

And looking at that picture and watching the plane fly high and away, like Leo wished he once could do, he knew. He knew that everything was going to be okay. That everything was real and good, and perfect...well as perfect as it could be. He had found a home in the most unexpected place and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this has been such a journey and adventure! It feels so good to bring it all to a close. I wrote this in March over spring break and a friend told me I should post it so I did as she said! It was such a pleasure to write but we're not done yet! stay tuned for a little something something after this. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to comment!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

He wanted it to be a surprise. It had been 4 years since he had been home and he wanted to surprise him. He had had to tell a teeny weeny lie to throw him off his trail, Leo was good like that but he knew in the end, it was worth it. He would get to see the love of his life after 4 long years. 

 

He stepped off the plane knowing no one would be waiting. The empty luggage area didn’t bother him this time like it did the first time. He was on a mission now. A mission to surprise the one man who was most important to him and it was gonna be sick! Not like, actually sick but it was going to be pretty fucking great. 

 

War had done him easy this time around. Not a single scrape or bruise, well, besides the broken arm but he had done that to himself. Do you know how easy it is to trip coming out of a fighter jet? Very. 

 

He made a quick stop at home in D.C., knowing that Leo wouldn’t be home this week due to camp. Camp, they literally could not have picked a better week to send him home! Not only would he get to see everyone so soon, but he might be able to get them all in on it. 

 

He texted Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the seasoned counselor gang right before his flight to New York, simply instructing them to have cameras and tissues at the ready. 

 

He knew these years had been just as hard on Leo as they had on him so, he made sure to pick up flowers on the way to the camp. Hopefully, it would remind Leo of Spring Break all those years ago. 

 

The closer he arrived at the campgrounds the more nervous he was getting. How would Leo react seeing him so suddenly? Would he have an episode? Hopefully not, he didn’t want to cause that sort of reaction. He was keeping his fingers crossed for something good. 

 

It was Friday night closing campfire and he had no idea how he was going to go about this. He thought about just plopping down next to Leo on the benches but that was too casual. He also thought maybe he would have someone announce him but that was too formal. He decided on going the traditional route, just walking down the path to the fire circle and waiting until Leo recognized him. 

 

He didn’t actually get to camp until it was way dark outside and the campfire was well over. Jason was losing hope that this was going to be good until he got a text from Percy, telling him that they were all keeping Leo awake and holding him hostage in the mess hall. There was hope yet. 

 

He parked out front, turning the lights of the rental car off quickly to keep the surprise alive. He felt that nervous energy return full force but it was outdone by the excitement that rolled off of him in waves. He straightened out his uniform, making sure the red stripe that went down the side of his pants was straight as it was intended to be, tucking the white cap under his am and in he went. He patted his pocket just to be safe. 

 

Luckily, the door was open so he didn’t have to worry about the sounds it was made. Percy noticed him first and started singing happy birthday. But not to Jason, to Leo. Of course! How could he forget it was his birthday, it was July 7th after all. In his excitement, he didn’t even think about it. That just made his homecoming even better.

 

“Happy birthday to you!” Everyone finished singing. Leo in his signature dorky attitude bowed and blew out his candles. When asked what he wished for, he said it was a secret. 

 

“Well, I don’t know what you wished for but I hope this will suffice,” Piper said, standing up from her spot beside Leo at the table.

“Pipes! I told you not to get anything, whatever it is take it back I’m not kiddi-” Bam. Silence. 

 

Then all hell broke loose as Leo was up and running toward Jason. He caught him with ease, not even worried about the sling. Because in that moment, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but Leo in Jason’s arms again. Warm with a beating heart. 

 

“You still want to take it back?” Jason asked jokingly.

“Oh my god no no no please.” Leo squeezed him tighter. This was the best moment...almost. 

 

Without warning, Jason was bending down to one knee and Leo was already crying. 

“4 years ago, I wanted to ask you this question. But you told me to wait. Wait until I found my perfect moment. In truth, every moment with you is perfect so it was hard to pick just one but, being here, right now. This is my favorite.” He pulled the tiny box from his pocket, opening the lid. It was simple but exciting, just like Leo. 

 

He didn’t even have a chance to officially pop the question before Leo was on him again, kissing the living daylights out of him. 

 

“All you military boys are the same.” A huge smile spread across Jason’s face at Leo’s answer. He couldn’t help the kiss followed immediately after.

 

That was exactly what Jason wanted to hear.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, seriously this time. I wrote this story three months ago over spring break and now i've finally posted all of it. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed, it was a pleasure.


End file.
